Into the Unknown
by WhimsicalWanderer
Summary: Chronicles the lives, love and tragedies of Corrin and Jakob in the pre-war years, the war and the post war years. An in-progress fanfic originally posted to my Tumblr blog, hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

–I'm going to preface this by saying I've taken the liberty of assigning this story's Corrin the hair colour I chose in-game so it won't be default white, also my goal is to get through Jakob and Corrin's time together at the tower and throughout the war and post war with out it dragging on forever so, here we go!–

Corrin anxiously paced the floors of her room. They'd be here any minute. She adored visits from her siblings, they were all the young girl had to look forward to. Her crimson eyes shot to the window as the sound of hooves on cobblestone announced her siblings arrival. With a delighted trill she darted from her room and down the stairs to wait for them, her bare feet slapping loudly against the wood the entire way. She was lucky Gunter was outside waiting to greet her siblings or he would've already scolded her for neglecting to put her boots on.

She waited in front of the doors, rocking back and forth on her heels. Quite, unladylike like of her, but she never seemed to be able to keep her joy under control. Minutes ticked by and she began to get rather impatient. What was taking so long? She climbed the first two stairs and peered out of the only window she could reach, she saw Gunter and Xander discussing something. The conversation appeared very lively and Xander kept motioning toward the carriage they'd come in on. Where were the others? She sighed, blowing a thick lock oh her copper bangs out of her eyes in the process. "Cooome onnnn!" She groaned.

Suddenly Xander went back to the carriage, for a moment she worried they were leaving, but that fear was quickly vanquished, Xander came around the corner a moment later, Leo followed after him, Elise was curled up in his arms sleeping, she must've fallen asleep along the way, this was only her second trip to the tower after all. There was a moment's pause and Camilla emerged from the carriage, approaching the others, hiding in her shadow was a young boy. He immediately caught Corrin's attention. He was probably her age, with pale white skin, a large red cut across his nose. His hair was long, white and tied back in a matted pony tail, his bangs hung over his tired looking purple eyes. He appeared nervous, but graciously offered his hand to Gunter, who shook it and slapped the boy warmly on the shoulder before motioning toward the tower.

As the others talked the boy's eyes scanned the tower, he seemed to have noticed Corrin spying on them as his gaze lingered on the window she was looking through. She hesitantly lifted her hand and waved at him, he returned her gesture before turning back to Gunter. The group turned and headed toward the tower. From outside Corrin could hear Gunter guffawing and updating Xander on Corrin's training regimen. She returned to her place in front of the door and waited to greet her family… And the boy. Though she still didn't know why he was here.

With a loud creak, the doors opened and Xander crouched down with his arms extended to scoop up his little sister. She ran as fast as her feet could take her to her brother. She lept into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and locking her fingers together. He kissed her cheek: "There's my little princess!" Xander lovingly chided. He sat her down and ruffled her hair. "Still no boots?" he asked, raising one eyebrow and glancing toward her dirty feet. She sheepishly looked at them herself and rocked back on her heels again. "I'm sorry" she muttered.

Xander grinned at her, "I'm only teasing, you know I don't mind. But my little princess make sure Father doesn't catch you like that!"

"I won't, I promise!" Her normal, bright tone had returned, but a question lingered on her mind. Now seemed as good a time as any to ask "Do… Do you think Father will let me return home with you now?"

Xander's smile faded and he kneeled down to Corrin's eye level "Not this time love, but, we did bring along a little something for you, hopefully you won't feel so lonely now." He stood up and shuffled aside, allowing his siblings to file in behind him. Camilla walked up slowly, she ran her long fingers through Corrin's hair. "Darling;" she said before slowly moving to make the boy behind her visible "Meet Jakob, the new servant boy, your new servant to be more precise. He's your age, hopefully you'll get along."


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of a dish breaking downstairs awoke Corrin. The sun was barely peaking through the windows as she squinted through a haze of sleep.

In the three weeks Jakob had been at the tower he'd broken at least an entire set of dinner ware. The sound of dishes breaking and servants scolding the boy were becoming commonplace.

She groggily crawled out of bed and dressed herself for the day before loudly stomping down the stairs to ready herself for breakfast. She rounded the corner into the dining hall in time to see one of the older maids standing over the boy as he picked up the shattered remains of the platter he'd dropped. To Corrin's horror, the maid was berating him for his accident. He was clumsily picking up the porcelain with his bare hands, Corrin could see the red of his blood in stark contrast against the white shards he was holding. Her heart sank, she'd known they'd been hard on him, she could hear him being scolded and smacked at all hours of the day but she'd never seen them be this cruel to him.

He stood to carry the shards back to the kitchen. The old maid turned to leave, intentionally knocking several of the shards from his hands in the process. They fell to the floor and shattered into even smaller pieces, his shoulders drooped and he knelt back down with an audible sigh to yet again work at the shards.

Corrin couldn't take it any longer, she quietly crept up to him, kneeling on the floor at his side, she began helping him clean the pieces up. He turned to stare at her as discreetly as he could, he was shocked that the princess he'd been sent to serve was instead helping him. She worked quietly and diligently, he watched her for a moment, her long copper hair grazed the floor as she knelt, her pointed ears stuck out her hair and her bare feet were dangerously close to the broken porcelain, yet she didn't complain, she didn't even scold him for his accident.

Corrin grabbed the last piece, she turned to Jakob, handing him the pieces she'd collected "There you go!" She said with a warm smile, exposing her fanged teeth. His cheeks were a vivid red as he grabbed the porcelain from her. "Thanks" he grumbled quietly before returning to the kitchen to dispose of the broken platter.

Corrin took her place at the table and waited for Gunter to arrive so breakfast could be served.

"Well, aren't you up abnormally early today!" Gunter teased as he entered the dining hall. "Was it the shattered plate that woke you as well?"

Corrin cringed but nodded in agreement.

"What's the matter? You're being rather quiet. No calling my name fifteen times, no descriptions of your dreams? What's bothering you milady?"

She shrugged before before picking up a fork and slowly twirling it in her hand. She appreciated the distraction, she could feel Gunter watching her. She wasn't being herself, but she couldn't shake what she'd seen happen to Jakob this morning. She sighed, loudly before putting her head down on the table. She knew she'd be scolded for that but she didn't care.

"Lady Corrin, head up, breakfast will be out soon, and that's highly improper posture for a princess." Gunter chided.

As if on cue the doors opened and the servants made their way in carrying the trays of food. Brining up the rear was Jakob, nervously carrying a silver tray of jams and fruits. He noticed Corrin watching him and seemed to get twice as nervous. As the food was laid out and set up he awkwardly placed the contents of his tray on the table before moving back to stand against the wall.

"Serve the princess her tea" the older maid growled into his ear. He began to tremble at the thought of serving her, she was so imposing. He hesitantly lifted the tea pot and began pouring the tea, he didn't know how she took her tea, this was his first time serving her and no one had told him what to do. He looked at her, and she once again grinned at him. He decided she would like her tea on the sweet side, he added the cream and sugar and stirred the warm brew slowly so as not to slosh it out of the sides. He placed the cup on the serving tray and slowly walked around the large table to her, his hands shook and the tea sloshed and wiggled in response. "I'm going to drop it, I'm going to drop it" he silently repeated to himself. He was focussing so hard on the cup that he didn't notice the corner of the table he had run into. He spilled half of the cup, his face felt like it was on fire he was so embarrassed.

"Now look what you've done you little idiot" the old maid shouted. "You aren't even fit to-"

"Stop that!" Corrin's sharp voice interjected. "He's just nervous, he's never done this before. Leave him alone"

This time she spoke directly to Jakob, "You can serve the tea now, if you'd like."

He was one again amazed at her kindness, but that did little to calm his nerves. His hand shook as he lifted the cup off of the tray and placed it on to the table in front of Corrin.

"Thank you Jakob!" She happily took the cup and sipped the tea. Her face immediately lit up, "This tea is wonderful!" She smiled at him. "And you served fantastically." His face was red again but he bowed and said thank you for her compliments before quickly retreating.

The remainder of breakfast went along smoothly but she didn't see Jakob again, she assumed he'd been confined to the kitchen due to his mishap with the tea. She had really meant what she said to him, the tea had been delicious and he'd done an excellent job serving for his first attempt. She remembered the look on his face, as if no one had ever said a kind thing to him before. She was both delighted that he was happy and sad that he seemed so taken aback by her kindness. She decided from now on she'd make an effort to make him feel welcome and appreciated. Corrin finished her breakfast and excused herself from the table, as she was walking away she heard the maid who'd been so cruel to Jakob approach Gunter. Corrin wanted to hear what she had to say about Jakob and hid nearby so she could eavesdrop.

"Sir?" The maid said, addressing Gunter as he prepared to leave the dining hall.

"Yes, what do you need." He grumbled.

"I'd like to request the new servant boy be dismissed from service here. He's a mess, he has no idea how to do anything, he makes work harder on everyone else and he's broken more dishes and ruined more laundry than I thought one person could. And he's only been here three weeks. I shutter to think what shall happen if be is permitted to stay."

"While I agree he is a clumsy child, he has no where to go. He is unneeded in Castle Krakenburg, he has no family, not even parents to which he can return. The boy is not here by his own accord, he has no one and no where else to go. Besides, I think Lady Corrin has taken to having another child around. Gods know that poor girl has to be lonely here."

"And that's another thing! The girl has become quite defiant since he's come around. Her attitude is certainly not lady like."

Corrin frowned. Unladylike? Why should she care? She was defending Jakob, he needed her help. What's unladylike is attacking a young boy simply because you dislike him Corrin thought to herself. She returned to listening in on the maid.

"Corrin has always been headstrong, it's in her nature to defend the helpless, she sees someone in need of help and jumps at the chance. I cannot ask her to be something she is not." Gunter's tone was stern and his words final. He would not punish Corrin for her outburst this morning. "As for the boy, I would prefer we keep him around, simply for my own well being, I don't like the idea of tossing a child alone in to the streets, but, if you insist, and if you honestly cannot work while he is about, I will dismiss him and look for other arrangements."

"That sounds lovely" she chimed, her voice suddenly light again. "I'll tell him to begin packing at once, he may leave this afternoon"

Corrin's breath caught in her throat. He'd not even been here a month! How could she be so cruel? She fought back the sting of tears as she ran up to her room. How could Gunter let them drive him away, drive away the only other child she'd ever been around, the only friend she'd ever have. She stopped halfway up the stairs, she would not allow this to happen. She turned and ran for the library, she had an idea and she was sure if Gunter saw her dedication he'd allow Jakob to stay for sure.

She busted through the heavy wooden doors with a loud thud and began scanning the shelves. She searched tirelessly for anything she thought might help. A book bound in burgundy leather and titled "The Art of Servitude" caught her eye. She pulled a stool up to the shelf and removed the book, as she flipped through the pages she smiled with delight. This would certainly work. She closed the book and tucked it safely under her arm. She was quite proud of herself.

From the servants quarters she could hear the maid barking at Jakob to hurry and pack, that the carriage to take him was being readied as she spoke and he would be sorry if he kept them waiting. Corrin clenched her fists, she had to wait for the right moment to tell them her idea.

She sat in perfectly still in the hallway with her book in her lap, soon enough Gunter came down the stairs.

"I knew you'd been listening" he said. He looked at her, pity in his eyes. "I am truly sorry, I'll look for a place for him personally. He won't be left out to die."

Corrin stayed silent. "Milady, the carriage is pulling up now, I know you're taking this hard, but perhaps you'd like to wait up in your room. He is quite upset and I don't want you to have to watch." Still no answer.

The horses whinnied loudly from outside the door, the carriage waited with an open door to take Jakob away. The old maid marched him down the stairs, she held him firmly by the elbow, his small bag of what few belongings he had beat along the stairs behind him. His eyes were swollen and red from crying and Corrin saw the red hand prints across his forearms. He looked away from Corrin as they passed her, he seemed so ashamed. An anger that had been growing in Corrin suddenly burst out after seeing this pitiful sight.

"Jakob!" She shouted. He looked up at her and Gunter reached out to hold the girl back if she tried to run.

"Milady, he has to go. I am so sorry, but it has to be this way. He has no place here." Gunter tried to reason with the girl.

"You're wrong. Both of you. He's not worthless, and he's not leaving. I'm going to teach him." Corrin sounded defiant and wise beyond her years.

This seemed to catch everyone off guard, the maid and Jakob stopped walking and Gunter stared down at her with an incredulous gaze. "You're… You're going to what?" He managed to stammer.

Corrin slid the book into his hands "I'm going to teach him. See? I found this, it has everything he needs to know. One day he'll be incredible, and when he is, he'll be my personal butler. I can do it, I can, he can. Please. Let me do it Gunter." Her eyes were pleading with him. Gunter sighed and stared at the book. He lowered his head and rubbed the back of his neck. He wished he didn't have such a soft spot for her, but he did and her determination only worked to soften his heart even further for her.

"Fine, Corrin. He may stay, but you had better keep up your end of our deal. I want to see a high class servant when you're through with him"

"You can't actually be serious?" The maid questioned.

"I'm afraid I am, now, let go of him. I'll be moving his room away from yours, you are to avoid him. He works for Corrin now." With a wave of his hand Gunter dismissed the carriage. "Jakob" he called. The boy looked up with a start. "It seems our princess has taken a liking to you. I'm not entirely sure why, but she has. She intends to teach you how to be a good servant, so thanks to her, you may stay. It's your lucky day" Gunter sighed and walked off, muttering something under his breath all the maid stomped off angrily and returned to her quarters.

Corrin looked at Jakob, he still looked very shocked by the entire ordeal but his eyes were starting to return to a normal colour. His breathing sounded less shakey. "I'm sorry she did all of this to you Jakob, but I really did mean it. I'm going to help you. Starting tomorrow!" She smiled at him and ran off happily.

He watched her leave, while she seemed kind, he was afraid she would always be this… Exhausting. With a sigh he followed the older servants up the stairs to find his new living arrangements. He needed a good night's sleep, after all, Corrin had decided their lessons would start the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jakob! Wake up!" Corrin's voice broke through his fog. He grumbled and rolled over, pulling his blankets over his head.

"WAKE UP PLEASE." She was almost shouting now. He pulled his blankets back and squinted at her. How was she so jovial so early? He sat up and rubbed his hands over his face, his long hair wasn't in its usual ponytail and was sticking up in random places, frizzy from sleep.

"I hate mornings" he angrily muttered before flopping back on his pillow.

"So do I, but when Xander trains me, he wakes me up before dawn, so I'm doing the same thing." She stood at his bedside beaming at him.

"It isn't even dawn?!" he quickly sat up and pulled back the curtains to expose a pitch black sky. "ughhh" he groaned.

"Well, you have to." She sounded as if she were trying to use a more serious tone, but it wasn't working, she still came off as friendly and warm.

"Fine" he swung his legs over the bed and stood up, for being the same age he stood a full head taller than Corrin. He grabbed his brush and began working his hair into its usual place before tying it back in his purple silk ribbon. He looked in the mirror and seemed satisfied with his hair, he noticed Corrin watching him in the reflection. "Can you leave while I dress?" he asked.

"Oh! Uh, yeah, I'll be waiting outside the door when you're ready." She turned and left, accidentally slamming the heavy door in the process. He could hear her whisper sorry to someone outside the door. She seemed so terribly clumsy, but kind enough. She certainly didn't seem to know enough to be training him, he sighed to himself. This seemed bound for disaster, but the least he could was play along, and so, he decided, that was what he'd do. For her sake.

Corrin frowned at him as he entered the hall "What?" He asked, suddenly a bit self conscious.

"Your clothes, you'll need a nice suit tailored for when you become my butler!"

"Aren't you getting ahead of yourself?" He asked, shocked she would even think he could reach butler status.

"Maybe, but it'll happen She sounded so confident.

He sighed "So, what's my first lesson?"

She pulled the book from behind her back and flipped it open "Ummm… The first chapter is Getting to Know Your Master, so I guess we should start there. It says you need to know everything about your master to serve them well. I guess I'm your master so…"

"Well, let's get on with it then."

She smiled "Thanks, now, let's go, we can sit in my tower and watch the sunrise while we talk

He frowned at her "But… I can't go into your quarters that would be inappropriate

"Not anymore, you're my servant now, you can come in whenever you need to." She took off running toward the stairs. Jakob followed along after her, still apprehensive about the entire ordeal.

They reached her room and he immediately felt sorry for her, she had a chair pulled up to the window, facing it so she could watch the world. He'd heard she wasn't allowed out under any circumstances but he'd thought it was a rumour, spread by nosey staff. But clearly by the indention in the cushion, she spent most of her days here

She pulled a chair from her desk and sat it across from her own, parting the seat to invite him to sit. He did as she wished and sat, not looking directly at her. "So, what should I know first." He muttered.

"Well, um, I'm Corrin, I'm nine but I'll be ten soon. I've been in this fortress since I was five when I lost my memories. I… I don't know. What else do you want to know?"

He thought carefully, he wanted to know so much, but he didn't know where to start. Start on something safe he thought, "Tell me about your family" he said and suddenly her face dropped.

"My father hates me I think, I never knew my mother, if I did I don't remember her. My siblings are wonderful to me and I love them but I wish I could see them more, Gunter is the closest thing to family I have and he's only here because he has to be…" She choked back a tear, "I'm sorry" she whispered.

"No, don't be, I'm sorry I brought it up, I should've known better." He stopped, "So… Why did you get locked up here?"

"I don't know for sure, the servants say it's because I'm a monster, I don't think I am, I guess my mom must've looked like me too. But I really don't think that I'm different, I just look funny, I know you've noticed, you stared alot at first. That's OK, it's weird to have red eyes and pointed ears and teeth, I know I'm ugly or at least strange. So thanks for not asking to much about it, but I know that's what you meant. I'm sure the servants told you my father sent me away to hide me because he was ashamed, but I think it's because I lost my memory."

"How did you lose your memory? Did you have an accident? "

"No, I don't think so, I just don't remember anything before I was here. I just woke up and didn't remember. My brothers and sister treated me funny when I first woke up but I think I must've been asleep a long time. They were OK before too long and when Elise was born she was fine with me too."

He looked at her closely, he had no idea she'd been so hurt in her life. He just assumed a princess would've lived a grand life.

"Anything else?" She asked, snapping Jakob out of his thoughts.

"Um, no not really-"he paused "Why did you help me?"

She seemed to be figuring out how to word her answer, she kept her head down "I heard what Gunter said, that you had no home."

"So, I'm only here because you felt sorry for me?"

"No!" her voice came out shrill and angry.

"Then why?"

"I… I wanted a friend and you seemed nice."

He remained still.

"And, the other servants were so cruel to you, I know you didn't mean to mess up, you're just young and new at this" she finally looked up at him "Jakob? Can I ask you a question this time?"

He nodded but braced himself for her question, he knew where this was going.

"What happened to your family?"

"Nothing." He sneered. "Nothing at all, they just never loved me is all, and when they finally decided they were done keeping me around, they abandoned me at the castle to work as a servant." He looked down at his hands, trying to steady the shaking before Corrin noticed. Before he could stop her, she placed one of her hands over his. He didn't look up to meet her gaze.

"I'm sorry" she said quietly, "I guess we have that in common huh? No family."

He looked up at her and saw tears building up behind her eyes. He suddenly felt the urge to cheer her up, he pulled his hand from beneath hers and sat straight up again "What else do you want to know about me?" he asked in his most cheerful tone.

This seemed to work, she quickly dabbed away the wetness from her eyes and smiled at him "How old are you?"

"Ten" he quickly answered

She beamed "We are almost the same age! What's your favourite colour?"

"Purple"

"I knew it, your hair ribbon is purple! What else do you like?"

He thought carefully, really he didn't know, he'd never been allowed to do much so he had trouble deciding what he enjoyed. "Well, I like to cook, I like to read, I draw, but not well, I umm… I like horses, I used to have one at home. I like cakes and tea, and… I think that's it. Now what about you?"

"I like to dance, though I'm not very good and I only dance in my room, I dream of seeing the outside, I love horses too, I go to the stables a lot, that's as far as I'm allowed to go. I love to read about adventures so I can pretend it's me. I love cookies and I like my tea with cream and sugar, a lot of it. I hate shoes and rarely wear mine, even though everyone tells me I have to. I hate that I look like a monster and sometimes I pretend I'm beautiful like my sisters. I hate training to fight but Xander says it's the only way Father will let me leave here. I love rainy days the most and I have a lot of nightmares." She had spewed all of that out so quickly Jakob had no idea how she could've been breathing, but he knew she'd never had anyone to tell all of that to before. Before he could even answer she looked away in embarrassment "I'm sorry" she muttered, "I probably overwhelmed you, I do that a lot."

"It's ok, I'm your servant right? I'm supposed to know everything about you." He smiled at her warmly.

"I think we've completed Getting to Know Your Master…" she said.

"Yeah, I think so"

"We can work on proper serving tomorrow if you'd like."

"Of course." he was actually enjoying this more than he'd thought he would. He knew she'd be a kind mistress and he could actually be ok with serving her for all of her days.

"I guess I'm supposed to say you're dismissed but that feels weird, so, umm, I guess I'll just see you tomorrow then?"

"Yes, milady." He said, it felt weird to call a child his age that but it was his job so he'd have to get used to. She smiled when he said it.

"Well, then I'll wake you again tomorrow and we can work on our next lesson!"


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Jakob woke early, before Corrin had a chance to wake him, he dressed quickly and brushed his hair into place. This would surprise her, he left his room and stood outside his door waiting for her, when she didn't come he hesitantly decided he'd be a proper servant and wake her. He climbed the stairs to her room and approached the door, he had to stifle a chuckle. He could hear her snoring from outside. He knocked swiftly at the door "Lady Corrin, are you awake?" no response "Lady Corrin?" he heard shuffling from within the room.

"Huh?" she called

"You're late for our lessons milady."

"Oh no! I'm so sorry, hold on, I'll dress quickly!"

She hastily threw on her clothes and combed through her thick hair, hissing at each tangle and pull. She whipped the door open and saw Jakob standing before her, he smiled at her "Impressive" he teased.

"Oh hush, what are you doing up before me?"

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, a servant awakes before his master to ensure her morning goes smoothly, at least, that's what the book says."

"You read ahead?"

"Yes."

She stared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm just impressed. See? I told you you'd eventually be a butler, it's only our second day and you're already doing incredibly."

He smiled "Well, let's go to the kitchen, I need to work on cooking, preparing tea and serving. After you milady" he bowed and allowed her step before him.

"How far ahead did you read?" she asked

"Oh, half of the book."

"What?! No wonder you're suddenly so skilled."

"Well, I felt I needed to repay your kindness."

They entered the kitchen and Jakob quickly began stoking a fire in the oven, he then began pulling out the recipe books, the pans, the bowls and the teapot. "Milady, what would you like me to prepare?"

"Um, I guess a batch of cookies and a pot of tea?"

"And what sort?" he asked, holding the book of recipes between his hands.

"Oooooh something with chocolate and umm… pecans, oh, oh and I like crunchy cookies!"

He flipped through the book, scowling at the pages, "Nothing like that in here, I think I work something out though." He began pulling various ingredients from cabinets and tossing them into the mixing bowl. He worked as if he'd cooked before.

"How were you able to cook before?" Corrin asked hesitantly.

"Oh, um, our butler allowed me to help."

"Your butler?" she asked "You had one?"

"Yes" he said while chopping pecans to put into the batter. "My parents are aristocrats."

"Oh, I had just assumed…"

"I know, that's ok, everyone does. Honestly, you're the only person besides Gunter who knows about them or why I'm here." He elegantly whisked the ingredients together as he spoke.

"So, since you watched a butler, is that how you can do all of this?"

"Yes, he was kind to me and let me help him and follow him, little did I know that would actually help me in the future," He sat the bowl down satisfied with his creation. "Would you test it?"

"Yes, of course." She dipped a spoon into the dough and plopped it into her mouth, she smiled immediately. "It's wonderful!"

She was pleased and Jakob began scooping the dough out on to the pan. He slid the pan into the oven and bean working on the tea. "Now, while those bake, you can tell me how you like your tea."

"Sweet, not bitter at all"

"Sweet. I can do that." He began to boil the water and add the leaves. "Can you peek in on the cookies for me?"

Corrin did as she was asked "Looks like they need a few more minutes"

"Perfect, now go sit at the table, this should be ready soon and I need to practice serving you."

She hurried out of the kitchen and into the dining hall, taking her usual seat at the table. She thought about Jakob as she was waiting, his progress in only two days was incredible. She could hardly believe he was the same nervous boy who'd spilled her tea and broken all of the plates. Perhaps he'd just been nervous? And he was an aristocrat? He really was a mystery to her, but she liked him none the less, it was nice, having a friend.

Soon Jakob walked in with the trey a moment later, on it was a cup of tea and a platter of three cookies. He walked up to her and gently sat her tea before her. He placed the cookies down next to the tea and laid a napkin by her. He lowered the trey to his side and waited. Corrin gently lifted one of the cookies to her mouth and bit into it, with a crunch the cookies gave way and dissolved in her mouth. It was perfect, she sipped her tea and was once again amazed at how well it was made. "Jakob, it's all just so wonderful."

He breathed a sigh of relief "And did I serve the trey well?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed "You really are quite incredible at this."

"Then what shall tomorrow's lesson be?"

"I don't know, I don't think you need my help… You're doing so well on your own." She finished off the last drops of her tea. "Here, you made these, you have the last one" she said, offering Jakob her last cookie.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course."

He snatched the cookie and happily began chewing, she was right, they were excellent. He was surprising himself with his new found butlery skills.

"Jakob? If you can do all of this for me, what was wrong when you first arrived?"

Her question was blunt but he liked that about her. "I was afraid, and nervous, I'd never been around royals before and I'd heard terrible things honestly. I thought you were intimidating and the other servants never gave me a chance, but you did. And you've been kinder to me than anyone else has ever been, it's easy to serve you now, it's like helping a friend."

She smiled at his answer, "I'm happy you feel that way, I'll continue to help you improve and one day you'll be my butler… and my friend."

He bowed "Yes, and your friend."


	5. Chapter 5

As he'd been doing for nearly a year now, Jakob entered Corrin's room to wake her. "Good morning milady" He chimed. He elbowed the door shut, carefully making sure he didn't spill any of Corrin's tea or breakfast.

"Good *cough* morning Jakob." her usually cheerful voice came out in a rattling tone, a deep cough and sniffle had punctuated her greeting. He looked down at her, she was shivering, her face was flushed and maroon rings encompassed her eyes. Suddenly concerned with her well being, Jakob hastily sat her breakfast tray down and placed the back of his hand against her forehead. She was burning up, her skin felt clammy.

"You're fevered." his voice held a note of concern, in his year with her, she'd never been sick before. "I'm going to get Gunter."

"No, please." a deeper cough broker her objection "He'll make me take medicine."

Jakob offered a hankie to his sick master, she took it and stifled her next coughing fit with it.

"Of course he will, you need it."

This time she didn't fight, she let her head fall back and closed her eyes, her breathing was shallow and loud.

Jakob stared at her for a moment, he dipped a rag into her water basin and rung it out before gently placing it across her forehead. He left as quietly as possible and began to run to Gunter's quarters, the old man would still be asleep but he'd have to wake him. He slowed as he approached the door to Gunter's room. He raised a fist and began pounding into the door.

"What in the world?" Gunter's confused voice came trough sharply "Who's there!?"

"It's Jakob" he called "Corrin is very ill."

Within moments the door flew open and the old man stood before him still in his night clothes, his shoulder length silver hair hung in a mess. "What do you mean she's ill?"

"She's very, very ill. I've placed a cool cloth on her for now but she needs help."

Gunter took off in a mad dash to the girl's room, Jakob followed close at his heels. The two rushed in and Gunter immediately sat on her bed, he removed the compress and felt the warmth radiating off of her. His face contorted into a look of fright. Jakob inferred the old man had never seen her like this before either. Gunter slid an arm beneath her and lifted her into his lap. "Corrin." Gunter's gruff voice stirred the girl, her eyes flitted open momentarily before falling shut again. "Hold on my little one." he held her tighter "Jakob!" he barked "Send the maid to fetch some medicine."

"Me?" Jakob asked, he had never given anyone else an order before.

"Yes, just tell her I said to do it but that I can't leave Corrin. Hurry." he rocked Corrin slowly while wiping her face all over with the cool cloth.

Jakob bolted out of the door and ran faster than he ever recalled running before, he nearly slammed into the maid.

"Good heavens boy, what is it?" she asked as she took his disheveled state.

Jakob panted heavily but choked out what he need to "Gunter… Gunter says… To fetch the medicine. Princess Corrin is extremely ill and he can't leave her."

"Oh my, well, follow me."

Jakob did as instructed and followed the woman into the kitchen. She opened a cabinet in the back corner and pulled out a dark blue glass bottle capped with a thick cork. She handed Jakob the bottle and a spoon and sent him on his way.

He busted in the door "Gunter, I have it."

"Alright, now, pour a spoonful please, son." he was still rocking Corrin like an infant in his arms. Jakob poured the thick, sticky brown liquid into the spoon. The smell was nauseating but he ignored it. Gunter tilted the girl's head back and brushed her hair out of the way. Her mouth fell open with no guidance, she was clearly not in control of her muscles. "Pour it into her mouth."

"Won't she choke?"

"No, we won't let that happen."

Jakob nervously poured the concoction into her mouth, Gunter titled her head back up, closing her mouth in the process. She wasn't swallowing and the thick brown liquid began to dribble out of the corners of her mouth. "Shhh, no, no, no." Gunter quietly cooed, he began to stroke her throat in a downward motion, in response Corrin began to swallow the medicine. "There now, shhh." he gently placed her back down in the bed, Jakob refreshed her cool cloth and draped it over her forehead again.

"Jakob, I'll tend to her today, if anyone looks for me, explain the situation."

"Yes sir."

Jakob spent the rest of the day bringing food, medicine, tea and water to Gunter and helping him with Corrin when needed.

Two days passed and Corrin didn't seem to be making any progress, the fortress took on a grim atmosphere as the rumours about her illness spread through the staff. Night began to settle and as Jakob made his way into the room to ask if Gunter needed anything else, he noticed Gunter slumped over in the chair, his hand over his face. The sight was startling, he suddenly realised Gunter had to be exhausted, he'd not slept since Corrin had fallen ill. His tired eyes lingered on the sick girl, he seemed to fear she'd never come to. A tear clung to his eyes, desperately trying not to fall.

"Sir."

Gunter turned to see Jakob, he wiped his eyes quickly "Oh Jakob, just some more water please." his voice still held the tone of one who had been crying. He sniffled and turned back to Corrin, placing his hand on her forehead. "I don't know what to do, I don't know why the medicine isn't working." Jakob had never heard the old man speak so candidly.

"Sir, I'll watch her tonight."

"No, no I need to be with her in case she worsens."

"Sir, quite frankly, you're exhausted and need to rest, I'll watch her, if her condition worsens, you can trust I will alert you."

Gunter sighed but agreed, he needed rest and was of no use to her if he was exhausted. "Keep a close, close eye on her Jakob." Gunter made his way out of the room and returned to his own quarters to get some much needed sleep

Jakob pulled the chair closer to Corrin's bed, he removed the vile he'd been hiding in his pocket and stared at it. He had no idea if this would work, but he needed to try. He'd begun working on this concoction the day before when he realised her medicine what not improving her condition. He'd read though a book of remedies and found one to fit a condition most similar to hers. He'd then spent the rest of the day and night scouring for the ingredients and using them to craft the medicine. He sighed and shook the vile, watching the bubbles as they appeared and floated toward the top. It was worth a try he decided, she was doing so poorly. He mimicked Gunter and tilted her head back, allowing her jaw to fall open, he emptied the vile into her mouth before lifting her head and stroking her throat. She swallowed relatively quickly and shuddered in her sleep. It must've tasted as awful as he imagined. He once again wet a cloth and used it to ward off her fever. She grimaced. He couldn't imagine how she must feel. Wanting to comfort her, he reached out and gently held one of her hands in his own, running his thumb over her knuckles.

"You're going to wake up, I won't lose you too." he whispered. " I know you'll wake up" he continued to stroke her hand, her skin was pale and blotchy. He had no idea what she was afflicted with but she was struggling to fight it. He watched her breathing, making sure her chest continued to rise and fall. As he watched her, he suddenly realised how much she had come to mean to him, his only friend, the only person who'd ever taken the time to get to know him, to be kind to him. If she didn't come back around… he didn't know what he'd do. He decided his life was hers, no matter what, he'd stay by her side and keep her safe because he couldn't stand to go through this again. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her. She began to toss in her sleep, her face twisted with pain and her nightgown soaked in sweat.

"You're alright." he whispered, he began to sing her a lullaby, something soothing and sweet his own nanny had sung to him when he was younger. She began to calm and seemed to slip into a deeper sleep. Jakob sat up all night, never sleeping, his eyes watching her for any new signs.

When morning broke, Jakob was still holding Corrin's hand, he was slumped over in the chair when her voice suddenly startled him.

"Jakob?"

He looked up quickly and smiled at her. For the first time in days she was awake. "Thank the gods!" he shouted as he squeezed her hand tighter. She looked so much better, her colour had returned and her breathing was clear.

She chuckled lightly "I was really sick wasn't I?"

"Yes milady."

"How long was I asleep?" Her eyes darted around the room, taking in all she'd missed.

"Nearly three full days, we were all so worried."

She looked at him closely, his hair was a mess, his eyes looked tired "Did you stay with me all night?"

"Of course I did."

She held her arms out and hugged him lightly "Thank you, Jakob."

He tried to cover his blush with his hands but he knew it was visible " You needn't thank me, it is my job to be at your side whenever you need me."

"I know, but I also remember you holding my hand and singing to me."

His face was on fire now, "Milady!"

"Thank you, I don't know what I'd do without you anymore Jakob."

"That means more than you know." he sighed "I had best let Gunter know you're back among the living."

He went as quickly as he could to Gunter's room. "Gunter!" he yelled before he even reached the old man's room. Gunter's door flew open and he stood in the doorway, expecting the worst. "What's happened to her. Out with it boy!"

Jakob smiled at him "She's woken up."

Gunter bolted in a full sprint into her room and broke down into tears when he saw her sitting up in her bed smiling at him. He ran up and wrapped her in a hug. "I'm so relieved that you're alright!"

"Gunter you're crying." she muttered into his shoulder.

"I thought we were going to lose you little one."

She hugged him back. "Nope, I'm OK!"

Gunter stroked her hair back and then looked over at Jakob "Thank you, she really is lucky to have a servant like yourself."

"I didn't do anything. Just kept her company." he lied. Gunter of course knew what he'd done. He'd heard from the other servants that they'd seen the boy creating some strange medley, it was no coincidence that the next day Corrin awoke bright eyed and healthy. Gunter deduced the boy was a healer but kept his talents to himself.

"You must be starved milady." Jakob said interrupting the silence that had filled the room "Breakfast?"

"Yes please!" Corrin's voice rang out like a bell.


	6. Chapter 6

The weeks and months following Corrin's illness had been eventful. Jakob had stayed true to his word and dedicated himself to becoming the perfect servant for Corrin. He had improved his healing abilities as well as his fighting, he had become quite adept at using a dagger, and continuously improved and polished his general skills. Before long the quality of his work had surpassed that of any other servant in the fortress. Which was good, since he'd been having to help train the two newest servants. A clumsy pair of twins from the Ice Tribe, Flora and Felicia. The two had clearly not wanted to be in the fortress, they had been brought against their will, but both adapted rather quickly thanks to Corrin's gentle guidance. As she had done with Jakob, she helped the girls adjust, she befriended them and even started a book club for the twins, Jakob and herself.

She'd also begun pestering Jakob to attempt to take the exams to become a butler. It started one morning when Jakob helped Corrin pick her dress for the day.

"Jakob." she mused as she pulled a lovely burgundy gown from her wardrobe and ran her fingers down the soft fabric.

"Yes?" he watched her slide the gown back into place, just as she had done with three others before it. Sensing her indecisiveness was taking hold, he reached in over her head and pulled out one of her favourites, a flowy, off white gown with a silky emerald coloured ribbon around the waist.

"Thank you Jakob!" She darted behind her changing screen to dress. "Anyway, what I wanted to ask was, what do you think of taking the butler exams?"

He had no idea how to respond to that, he knew he was an excellent servant, but he was still on the young side to become a full fledged butler. Honestly, he'd never really thought about it. He was happy just be her servant. "Well, milady, I'm still rather young to become a butler."

"Not entirely" she stepped from behind the screen, now dressed and sat on her vanity brushing her hair slowly trying to avoid the knots. "You're nearly thirteen, by the time your application is received and approved, you will be thirteen."

"Which is young."

"Yes, but not unheard of. You deserve to be a butler Jakob, and I know you can do it. I won't make you, it's your choice, but I think you should do it"

He watched her brush through her hair and stifled laughter at the faces she made when she caught one of the knots in her brush. Nothing would make him happier than being her personal butler, and she was right, he could pass the exams, he had no doubt of that. It was a matter of whether or not he'd be taken seriously because of his age. He sighed, he knew he was going to give in, he had such a soft spot for her. "Alright milady, for you, I'll do it."

Corrin happily dropped her brush and clapped. She spun around and gabbed his hands "Oh that's so wonderful! I'll tell Gunter at once!"

She skipped out of her room and made her way to Gunter's room. Jakob began to clean up her night clothes and straighten the bed linens for her. He loved that he'd made her so happy, but he was still nervous about his decision to go through with this.

"So, I hear you want to do take the exams?" Gunter's voice boomed.

"Yes, I do" he answered, continuing to straighten Corrin's bed.

"And you're sure you do and that our princess here hasn't just bent your arm into doing it?" at this, Corrin looked up at Gunter with a flustered expression clearly showing.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Alright then, I'll put your application in and when I hear back from them, I'll accompany you to the capital to take the exam."

Both Corrin and Jakob froze in place. "The exams are in the capital?" Corrin asked.

"Yes, we'd be gone around two weeks, you can get along without him that long can't you?"

She frowned and looked up at Jakob to decipher his thoughts, but as usual he kept his expression cool and calm. He nodded softly in her direction, leaving the decision up to her. "I guess I can…" she groaned.

"Alright then, I'll have your application and my letter of recommendation sent off at once." Gunter left to write up the needed documents.

"Lady Corrin? You'll be alright won't you?" Jakob's softly questioned.

"Yes, I suppose. I can have Flora or Felicia keep an eye on me, it just won't be the same is all." She glanced at the floor and twisted her dress between her fingers.

"Well, I probably won't leave for a month or so and when I do it'll only be for a couple of weeks, and when I return, I'll be your butler, just as you've wanted since I arrived."

She smiled at him "I know, it's just, you're my best friend, I'll miss you, not just your work silly."

"I'm honored milady."


	7. Chapter 7

Jakob's application had been accepted quickly and his exams were scheduled for the week of his 13th birthday. This had deeply upset Corrin as she'd already had his birthday plans in place. She promised they'd celebrate when he returned. The day he was to leave, Corrin woke him, which she'd not done in ages, and brought him breakfast.

"Milady? What on earth are you doing?" he squinted as she entered the room and walked toward him.

"I wanted to surprise you since you'll be leaving." she said as she clumsily placed a tray full of tea and food down on his bedside table. Tea sloshed onto her hands and she tried to inconspicuously wipe them on her dress.

He smiled at her, "It'll only be two weeks, you don't need to do this for me."

"I know, but I'm going to miss you…" Her voice trailed off as she began to set up his breakfast.

"Well, thank you, I'll get dressed and then I'll eat."

"Ok! I'll see you in a bit!" she ran out of the room and waited for him outside.

Jakob checked his tray, she'd made this herself that much was clear, it was by no means made by a skilled cook. The muffin was burnt, his oatmeal soggy, and the sausage was nearly black. He smirked, it was the thought that counted. He ate anyway, he certainly didn't want to hurt her feelings. He choked it down quickly so he wouldn't taste it. He washed it down with the tea she had prepared, it too was bitter and unappetising but she had tried. He quickly dressed into his nicest clothes, a pair of tan slacks a size too big, a white linen shirt that he tucked in, a tan vest buttoned over top of his shirt and a burgundy neckerchief tied in place around his throat. he brushed his hair and began to tie it back before realising his purple ribbon didn't match. He sighed, as much as he loved his ribbon, today wasn't a day for it, he tucked it gently into his trunk and opted for the burgundy ribbon instead. He examined himself in the mirror, he didn't look great, but it would have to do.

He exited his room and saw Corrin waiting for him, her fists balled up at her sides against her navy blue dress.

"Milady." He greeted her with a gentle bow.

"You look nice!" she said, taking in his attire.

"Thanks, I thought I should try to look nice for them." He nervously rocked back on his heels.

"When are you leaving?"

"Gunter said the carriage will arrive sometime before noon so we can make it into the capital by nightfall."

"Are you all packed?"

"For the most part, just a few more odds and ends."

"I can help if you'd like." Her bright eyes were wistful.

While it wasn't much work, he knew she just wanted to spend time with him before he left. "Alright milady, that sounds wonderful." he opened the door for her and followed her inside the room.

"So what have you go so far?" she asked opening his trunk.

"Enough clothes for two weeks, my hair ribbons, whatever I might need to use in my tests, I've got my daggers ready but I'm just going to wear them on me."

"Well, it sounds like you're ready to go then." she shuffled around his room, looking for anything else she could send with him. "Do you have your tea set?"

"Yes, packed away safely."

She grumbled, she was very unhappy with his leaving. Desperate for something to do with him, she blurted out; "Oh! Will you come and read with me a bit before you go?"

"Of course I will."

The pair made their way to the library and took their usual places on the plush red sofa. The book they'd been reading for the last week was in it's place on the small table. Jakob opened it up to their last place and began to read to Corrin. She sighed "What am I going to do when you're gone, who will read with me?"

"I'm sure one of the girls will read to you. Besides, this was your idea."

"I know… That makes it more frustrating." she blew away a strand of her bangs that fallen over her eyes.

Gunter rapped on the library door "Corrin, Jakob, the carriage is here, let's go!" he called.

Jakob closed the book and laid it back down on the table, he looked at Corrin, "I need to go get my trunk."

"Make sure you find me before you go so I can say goodbye."

"I wouldn't even think of leaving without a goodbye." he laughed at her and ran out the door and up the stairs to his room to help carry his trunk down.

As Gunter and Jakob loaded their belongings into the carriage, Corrin stood at the door waiting for them. Soon, the two came inside to bid her farewell. She hugged Gunter first and told him to be careful, Gunter ruffled her hair and said he would. "Say your goodbyes quickly" he instructed "I want to cover a good distance before nightfall." He left and settled into the carriage, waiting for Jakob.

"Good luck on your tests! And, happy birthday a few days early since I won't be able to tell you then." She was looking at the floor, a bad habit of hers when she was upset.

"Thank you, for both sentiments. I'll see you in two weeks." He kept a cheerful tone, attempting to mask how much he'd miss her too.

She frowned and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Milady? Aren't you getting a bit old to show such affection." He nervously questioned.

"Never." she stated bluntly, her face still buried in his chest.

"Alright, well, I need to be going." he didn't break her hug, he always let her pull away when she was ready.

"Ok, I'm sorry." she stepped back and looked at him. "You'll do amazing, when you come back you'll be my butler!"

He smiled at her and went back outside. He clambered up the steps and into the carriage, taking a seat next to Gunter. He turned back and waved to Corrin as the carriage pulled away. She watched as the carriage disappeared over the horizon. She decided these two weeks without Gunter and Jakob were going to be miserable.


	8. Chapter 8

It had only been a week since they'd been gone and Corrin already missed them. Flora and Felicia tried their best but it just wasn't the same. She was sprawled out across the sofa in the library, Felicia and Flora were huddled around a book together at the table.

Felicia looked up and noticed Corrin looking rather forlorn, "What's the matter milady?"

"I miss them, and I'm trying to come up with a gift for Jakob to celebrate his birthday and his getting his butler ranking."

"Any ideas?" Felicia asked, Flora, as usual when someone spoke of Jakob, was blushing and sitting in silence.

"Well, yes, if he passes, I mean when. I know he will, when he passes, he'll be fitted for a butler's suit, so I was thinking maybe something to go with it?"

"Hmm, yes, he does like to accessorise."

"I was thinking perhaps a brooch? But I'm not even permitted outside of the walls, so it isn't as if I can go and get him one. Usually Gunter does my shopping for me, but he's gone as well."

"I know! You can summon a merchant here!" Felicia blurted out.

"I could… or… I can have the blacksmith forge one for me! That way it's more personal." Corrin was now jovial at her idea, she grabbed a sheet of parchment and began drawing out her designs for the brooch. After much scribbling and drawing, she finally figured out how she wanted it. "I'm going to go give this to the blacksmith now! That way it'll be done when Jakob gets back.

Corrin darted out the door and into the courtyard, the blacksmith was by the stables, luckily within her travel range. The blacksmith was a tall, muscular young man with a head of thick black curls, his cheeks a permanent red from the heat. He was hammering away at a shoe for one of the horses, but like everyone else in the fortress, he immediately stopped his work when the princess walked in.

"Oy' little lady. What are ye' doing out here?" he waved the smoke away from her, it really wasn't a place for a young girl, let alone a princess.

"I was wondering if you could make something for me?" she asked clutching the parchment tight to her chest.

"I s'pose I could. Lemme' have a look at what ye' got there miss." he held out his blackened, calloused hand.

Corrin handed over the paper "It's a brooch for my friend."

The blacksmith took in the design "When do ye' need it?"

"Soon, he returns next week, but I didn't give you much warning so if you can't do it, I understand."

"No little miss, I can do it, this won't take too long. But, what are ye' wantin' it made of?"

She hadn't thought about that. "Oh, um, I don't know. What have you got?"

The blacksmith motioned for Corrin to follow him. He led her to a locked chest that held all of his finer materials. "I have about anything ye' could want for something like this. Have a look and pick ye' something out."

Corrin dug through the box, she selected a small brick of dark gold for the base and a light blue stone for the center. She handed the pieces to the blacksmith who laid them down on the anvil with a resounding clang.

"That it for ye' princess?" he asked

"Yes, thank you so much for helping me!"

"I should have it done by tomorrow, I'll have one of the servants send it up to ye' so you don't have to ruin another dress in here."

Corrin hadn't noticed but her dress had been dragging through the muck and grime, leaving the bottom a dark grey. "Oh, thank you again." she muttered, mildly embarrassed at her carelessness. She was so happy she nearly danced out of the blacksmith's barn.

The next day, as promised, she awoke to a small box on her nightstand, she opened it up and squealed with delight. It was exactly what she'd wanted the gold base was intricately twisted and detailed, the blue stone in the center glimmered in the light and was held in place by four golden prongs. She couldn't have been more pleased, she hoped Jakob loved it as much as she did. She could hardly wait another five days to give it to him. She placed it back in the box and tied it shut with a purple ribbon the same colour as Jakob's.


	9. Chapter 9

The second week seemed to take even longer than the first had, of course Corrin was sure her excitement had contributed to that. The day they were to return, Corrin awoke early. She clambered sleepily from her bed, her feet echoing with a loud thud on the wooden floor. She was awake almost instantly, her hands grabbed the thick white curtains and drew them back, revealing a black sky, the sun had not yet risen. She grumbled slowly to herself, knowing the day would be a long one as she awaited their return. She debated trying to go back to sleep but the idea proved fruitless. Sighing, she dressed in her favourite gown, the white one with the emerald ribbon that she had worn the day she asked Jakob to take the exams. She sat in front of her vanity and slowly ran the silver brush through her thick, wavy copper hair. The brush caught as usual and she growled under her breath. Looking at her reflection, smoothing down the last few pieces of uncooperative hair, she decided she was as pleased as she could be. She placed the brush down and made her way down the spiral staircase to the main floor.

Already bored and growing more impatient, she went to the library. A good book always distracted her from her boredom. She scoured the large collection, running her index finger down the smooth leather binding as she went, passing book after book. Nothing seemed to be drawing her attention. She settled for one she'd read before, her favourite, a tale of adventure and magic. Pulling the book from the shelf she shuffled to the sofa and plopped down loudly. Thumbing through the book she quickly realised it wouldn't be enough to hold her attention.

Flora and Felicia entered the library. "Good morning milady! You're up early."

"Couldn't sleep." she muttered, still staring at the book.

"You straightened you room up as well, we had nothing to work on this morning milady." Felicia sat down by Corrin. Flora didn't care for this, she felt it was too forward of her sister but Corrin never seemed to mind.

"I know, I'm sorry." she said while closing the book and sitting it down on the sofa beside her.

"What time are they supposed to get back?" Felicia asked, mindlessly twirling a strand of her pink hair around her fingers.

"I'm not sure, but if they left first thing in the morning, they should be back before midday don't you think? My siblings always get here around then."

"Well, we can keep you company until then. Can't we Flora?" she turned to her more stoic sister standing in the corner of the room.

"Yes, I suppose we can milady." Flora replied in her cool, even tone.

"Oh thank you both!" Corrin exclaimed, excitedly hugging Felicia.

The time seemed to pass more quickly than Corrin had anticipated. Before she realised it, it was midday and as she had predicted the carriage could be seen rolling up in the distance. Corrin noticed them from within the main sitting room and let out a loud trill of delight. "They're back!" she shouted ecstatically and ran for the foyer. Felicia and Flora followed suit and stood behind the young princess as the trio waited. Corrin hastily smoothed down her dress and hair and began rocking on her heels as she did when she was excited.

The carriage pulled to a stop and the servants began unloading the baggage. Gunter exited the carriage first. Corrin waited to see Jakob, but he never emerged. Before she had time to process this, the large wooden doors opened and Gunter entered. In his booming voice he greeted her. "Hello, my little one! My, I've missed you." he lovingly ruffled her hair as he always did.

Corrin hugged Gunter and smiled at him "And I've missed you as well papa." she used her nickname for him, she knew he liked it more than he'd ever let on. Her eyes quickly darted back to the door, scanning for Jakob.

"Ah, yes, I'd almost forgotten." Gunter teased when he noticed her eyes scanning the doorway. "Milady, may I present Nohr's newest, and youngest butler." at this Jakob emerged from behind the door frame and entered slowly into the fortress.

Corrin was shocked by his new appearance, and even more shocked that he'd already gotten his new suit. She was sure her mouth was open but she couldn't help it. The lanky boy in over sized clothes was now in a perfectly tailored suit, the nicest she'd ever seen. His long white hair hung loose, free from it's usual tail. He wore a white shirt with puffed sleeves, the arms decorated with horizontal, purple stripes, over it his shirt was a purple and black checkered vest and a sleeveless black overcoat with purple trim that hung to his thighs. Below his neck was an intricately twisted and tied neckerchief. His hands were covered by black, metal, claw like gauntlets, his arms wrapped from the wrist to the middle of his forearm in black leather coverings. His pants were tight and black, around his left thigh was a purple ribbon, around the right a holster for his daggers, his feet were adorned by knee high black leather boots with purple cloth showing above the knee. He looked stunning, and far older than his age. Corrin could feel her cheeks turning red, Flora's matched her own.

"Milady." Jakob bowed to her.

Corrin stood in front of him, still a bit overwhelmed.

"Milady?" he held his arms out expecting her usual hug. Awkwardness suddenly gone, she ran to him and wrapped her arms around his waist as she always had.

"I'm so happy you're home. And you passed!" she stepped back and looked him over again. "I like your suit."

"Thank you, I helped design it myself, and your brother pulled some strings so I got it faster."

"Xander?" she asked, slightly tilting her head in confusion.

"Yes. He visited me during my stay at the castle. Ah, this is for you." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded letter, stamped with the royal seal.

Corrin took it from his hands and looked it over "From my siblings?"

"Yes, they intend to come and visit soon." he smiled at her, knowing this would make her happy.

She tucked the letter away to read it later "I have something for you too! C'mon" she grabbed his hand, she was momentarily taken aback by the cool metal on her fingers but she ignored it and pulled him along behind her up the stairs.

He laughed loudly at her enthusiasm "I missed your company Lady Corrin." he managed to get out between laughs.

She smiled at him over her shoulder before pulling him into her room. "Close your eyes!" she commanded. He did as he was old and stood still in the room, eyes shut tightly. He heard her shuffling and scrambling for something before approaching him, the distinct sound of bare feet on wood getting closer and then stopping. "Ok, open them!"

He opened his eyes and saw Corrin standing in front of him, holding a small white box wrapped in a lavender ribbon. She held it closer to him, prompting him to take it. He hesitantly grabbed the box and held it in his hands, it was small and light.

"Well, open it!" she was becoming impatient.

He gently pulled the ribbon, releasing the bow and eased the lid off the box. Inside was a brooch, it was an intricate and ornate piece, gold with a blue stone. He lifted it from the box and stared it. Such a lavish gift. "How did you get this?" he asked softly.

She giggled "Do you like it? I had the blacksmith make it. Happy Birthday Jakob!"

He gripped the brooch tightly and wrapped Corrin in a hug "Thank you!" he said, warding off a tear, he'd never received anything like this before.

"Here" Corrin said, holding out her hands for the brooch "I'll put it on you!" he handed it to her.

"No, lean down, I can't reach!" she said playfully.

"You can't reach my coat?" he seemed confused

"I'm not putting on your coat." she had a look in her eye like she was terribly proud of whatever idea she'd come up with.

"Alright then?" he leaned down as she instructed and waited, she lifted the brooch and pinned it to his neckerchief.

"It looks wonderful!" she exclaimed, Jakob leaned back up to examine his reflection, but as soon as he stood back up, his hair fell back over the brooch, hiding it from view. "Oh, you can't see it." she muttered. Her face suddenly lit back up "Can I try something with your hair?" she asked, the same determined look gleaming in her eyes.

"Yes milady." he responded swiftly.

"Ok, sit at my vanity." she instructed.

He sat and Corrin walked up behind him, silver brush in hand. She gently began running the brush through his fine white hair. Jakob sat with his eye closed, feeling her run her thin fingers through his hair, pulling and tugging at various pieces. She worked slowly, making sure every piece was in it's place. She brushed it all back and began selecting various strands from behind his ears and gently weaved and tucked the strands into braids behind his ears, she pulled the rest, braids included back into a pony tail, tying it back in the purple ribbon she'd wrapped his box in and leaving his bangs loose over his forehead. She was pleased, it looked regal and elegant and fit his new suit well. Jakob opened his eyes and smiled. He was impressed with her work and very much liked what she'd done. "Thank you milady." he said, standing back up. "You've truly made this the best birthday I've ever had."


	10. Chapter 10

Jakob had, had Corrin's birthday planned for weeks before it arrived. He woke up even earlier than usual that morning to prepare her breakfast which consisted of a her a platter of her favourite meats and cheeses, a chilled bowl of her favourite fruit, a side of crunchy pecan cookies and her usual cup of overly sweet tea. He neatly organised all of her food on the silver tray and climbed the spiral staircase to her room. He entered as quietly as possible and began setting up her table for breakfast.

"Lady Corrin" he whispered in a gentle tone.

She grumbled softly and pulled her blanket up higher, over her head exposing only a tuft of messy copper hair. He chuckled softly at her. "Milady, wake up." he said in a firmer tone.

"Uuuunggggh" she groaned, her face now buried in her pillow. "Jaaaaakob." she rolled over and sat up in bed, groggily rubbing the palms of her hands into her eyes.

"Happy Birthday Milady." Jakob said and removed the cover from her tray.

She pulled her hands away from her eyes and looked at what he'd brought her. She was thrilled, her hand flew straight to the platter of cookies and she began mindlessly chewing away. "Thank you Jakob!"

As he watched her, he decided she looked quite funny, sitting up in bed, night clothes tangled around her, her hair a wild mess sticking up every which way, a stray crumb clinging to her bottom lip and her eyes still closed.

"My, my what a mess you are." he said, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and wiping her lip. "Now, when you've finished eating, I'll run your bath and you can get cleaned up for the day."

"What are we doing?" she asked through a mouth full of cookies.

"I've prepared a surprise for you for your birthday, milady."

"Ok" she yawned and stretched. "What is it?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

She smiled at him "No, I don't suppose it would."

"Now, finish your breakfast and I'll start your bath water."

"Yes sir!" she teased.

Corrin finished her breakfast and readied herself for her bath, Jakob excused himself while she bathed and began to tidy her room. "Call for me when you're ready milady." he said, loud enough for her to hear in the other room.

"Of course!" she called back cheerfully.

"Jakob? Jaaaakob." the princess called back a few moments later.

Jakob entered the room to see Corrin dressed in a beautiful light green gown with champaign detailing and wrestling with her wet mass of tangled hair. "This will only be a minute." she said, looking up at him in the mirror, and yanking the brush with increasing veracity. He shook his head at her but allowed her to continue. Once she had the tangles free, Jakob took a towel and began drying her hair. If she tried, she'd merely succeed in further tangling it. Once her hair was thoroughly dried, he led her back to her room.

"Now milady, if you don't mind, can you put some shoes on?" a tricky subject with her.

"What? Why?" she griped.

"You need them for your surprise." though she seemed confused, she complied with his wishes and slipped on a pair of thin, flat shoes. The closest thing she could get to being barefoot while still complying with Jakob's wishes.

"Alright, let's go!" she ran down the stairs quickly.

"Lady Corrin! You've no idea where we're going." he managed to catch up to her "Now, I need to get something from the kitchen, wait here for me."

She did as he asked and waited, albeit impatiently, for his return. Jakob soon emerged carrying a wicker basket. "Come on." he said with a smile before turning and walking toward the back entrance and out to the courtyard. Corrin followed at his side, kicking a rock along in front of her.

"Where are we going Jakob?" she watched as the rock bounced twice before falling to a stop.

"That's the surprise." he entered the stables.

"We're going to see the horses?" she asked, following him in and giving the rock one last kick.

"No, just passing through" he grabbed an old red blanket from atop a hay bale as they passed out toward the back door. The horses whinnied their greetings as they walked by, Corrin stroked each horse's muzzle as she went. Jakob eased open the back door and held it open for Corrin. She hesitantly stopped and looked outside.

"Jakob, you know I can't go out there." she said while nervously stepping back.

He reached out for her hand "It's ok, I've gotten permission from Gunter, and it is your birthday after all princess. You don't turn thirteen every day."

She knew Jakob wouldn't lie to her, especially not about this. "Alright. Let's go!" she happily exited the door and took in a deep breath of fresh air. The sky was grey, a cool breeze caught her hair and whipped it gently around her face. Corrin sighed with delight and took in a deep breath, she felt the long blades of grass tickle the tops of her feet. She stretched her arms out and let the breeze flutter her sleeves and skirt around her body.

Though he didn't want to interrupt this moment, Jakob said "Come on milady, this isn't all of your surprise."

She beamed at him with that smile he so loved "Well, let's go then!" She skipped ahead of him.

"Milady, wait," he paused "You've no idea where we're going!" realising that stopping her was a lost cause, he began to jog to keep up with her.

Panting as he ran alongside her "Milady," his breath caught "There's a stream running through the field, not far from here," he paused to breathe again "We're going to the tree growing on its banks."

Soon the tree was in sight and Corrin's pace began to slow. In a state of childlike wonder she slowly approached the tree and ran her thin pale fingers across the rough, grey bumps of the bark. She picked up a dead leaf and ran it between her finger tips, feeling each ridge, each hole and each vein before gently crumbling it in her hands and watching the crisp breeze carry the pieces away. She dropped down to her knees and ran her hands along the cool, smooth moss. Gently tugging at the pieces and staring as they easily pulled away from the earth, she examined her hands and the dirt beneath her nails. The sound of the stream as it bubbled and rolled over it's rocky bed caught her attention. She rose slowly and slid out of her shoes, slowly ambling her way to the stream, her feet feeling every damp blade of grass, every stick, and every leaf. She eased her toes into the mud of the banks, quietly delighting at the sensation of the mud squishing between each toe. She stepped forward cautiously, lifting the hem of her dress, as she stepped into the stream. The cold water splashing around her ankles took her breath away, the hem of her dress was darkened as it skirted along the top of the water. She suddenly let go of her dress, tossing her head back she stood perfectly still in the water breathing in the autumn air, its scent tinged with fresh water and decaying foliage.

Jakob watched in her amazement, he realised she'd never experienced any of this before. She looked almost ethereal, her light green gown contrasted yet complimented the greys of the world around her. Suddenly in that moment, Jakob felt something for her he'd never felt before. His stomach was in knots and he felt his cheeks growing warmer, he had feelings for Corrin, feelings a butler shouldn't have for his master. As he watched her he realised his feelings were only growing. Flustered, he began readying the picnic he'd prepared, he hastily spread the blanket and began unpacking the food, trying to distance himself from his thoughts. In his distracted state, the usually graceful and elegant young man managed to wrap the blanket around his boot and fell with a loud thud, one of his dishes spilling across the ground. Corrin heard his fall and came running to his aid, the sound of water splashing dissipated and was replaced by the sound of her bare feet thundering across the soft ground to his side. Before Jakob had even had a chance to stand back up, Corrin was on her knees beside him.

"Are you alright? Jakob? What happened?"

He quickly propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Corrin. Her lovely face was twisted with concern, her copper brows were furrowed, her cheeks red from the wind. He took in every detail, the spread of light freckles across her cheeks and the bridge of her tiny nose, her crimson eyes framed by long dark lashes, and her full pink lips pursed above her gently pointed chin. The butterflies returned to his stomach and he quickly stood back up before she could see the blush that was spreading over his face. He rose so quickly he nearly lost balance again but for the sake of his dignity, he fought it. "I… I'm fine Lady Corrin, just tangled myself up is all."

He brushed the dirt from his coat "Let's salvage what we can of our picnic milady." He crouched and began setting out the items. "Milady?"

She was already gone, on the back side of the tree. "Jakob?" Her voice carried on the wind, immediately catching his attention. He quickly joined her, she was staring at a spot on the ground, Jakob turned his eyes to the same spot.

"Jakob? What sort of bird is that?" She was kneeling now, her hands hovering nervously above the creature she'd found.

He looked it over but didn't know. In all of the books he'd read, he'd never seen a specimen such as this. It was almost… fish like. The creature was white with blue and red marking, it's wings looks startling like fins, but that just wasn't possible. "I'm not sure bu-" he stopped mid sentence, Corrin had taken the small thing into her hands, she was stroking it's wings lightly, her eyes locked on the animal. "Milady, I'm not sure that's a good idea, I don't know if it's safe or not."

"I think it's injured." She gently turned it over examining it for any visible wounds. "I'm going to care for it until it's strong again."

He smiled softly, a smile reserved just for her. Once again the feelings he'd been shoving away resurfaced. He loved her gentle nature, her caring disposition. For someone who'd known nothing but pain and rejection, she looked at life with such loving and kind eyes. He began packing away the picnic "Let's get back into the fortress and get your new friend to a warmer location so we can begin healing it." He said without looking up from his work. Once he'd packed everything away, he looked at Corrin, she had the bird tucked into the hem of her gown for warmth, gently stroked it's forehead with one index finger. Jakob quickly pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and in one swift motion, lifted the bird from Corrin's hands, wrapped it gently and placed it back into her hands.

He leaned down to collect the picnic supplies and suddenly, before he had time to process it, Corrin had wrapped her arms around his waist. She buried her face in his chest and muttered "Thank you Jakob."

He held a hand over his cheeks, hiding his blush "I was only intending to keep the little thing warm" he said "No thanks needed."

She pulled back and looked up him "No, not just for the bird. For this, the whole day. For everything. Thank you." She returned her attention to the bird, her small hands clutching the handkerchief in which it rested. Small drops of rain began to fall, darkening her gown in small spots, the wind began to blow harder. Corrin looked up at the sky and for the first time in her life, felt the sensation of rain on her skin.

"Come now." Jakob said, standing at her side, basket in hand, the folded blanket lying across it. "Let's get the two of you inside. I'd hate to have either of you catch cold." He watched as she began to walk back to the stables. Her dress whipping around her ankles, her head down, arms tucked up around her chest gently guarding her new pet from the wind, her hair blew in curled tendrils around her. She was so beautiful, inside and out.

Jakob knew he'd crossed a line. One he shouldn't have, he shouldn't feel this way for her, but there was nothing he could do. She was getting farther away than he liked, so he began to walk as he thought. He'd just have to ignore it, it would pass certainly. He couldn't feel this forever… He sighed and began to run to catch her. He got to the stables before her and held the door open. As she passed she patted his hand and smiled once more before heading back toward her quarters. Jakob followed right at her heels, as he always did. This time he sighed, hiding this would be harder than he thought.


	11. Chapter 11

"You've been getting a lot of letters from the capital lately." Corrin said.

Jakob, not looking up from his letter muttered in reply "Uh huh…" the paper crinkled in his hands as he shifted it to read further.

Corrin shifted closer to him, Jakob could feel the cushion give way as she moved herself toward him, felt her breathing on his neck as she tried to read over his shoulder. He shuffled away from her, as he always did when she did something that reignited the feelings he'd hidden for years.

Jakob folded his letter and tucked it back into his vest, he turned to her grinning his usual cool smile. "Milady, snooping is not very proper of a princess."

She laughed, knowing she'd been caught, and playfully jabbed him in the shoulder "I'm sorry, it's just, you don't usually hide anything from me. I was just curious is all."

He leaned further back into the sofa, laying his head back and staring up at the gilded library ceiling "Soon enough you'll know milady." he slowly began to twist his thumbs around one another "Well, milady, I've a few things that I need to tend to. I'll find you when I'm finished." he stood abruptly and left the library, his boots echoing down the long hall as he went. Corrin waited until she could no longer hear him before leaving herself. She was frustrated to say the least, Jakob had been acting strangely for several weeks now, since the letters had begun arriving. He'd not even mentioned her birthday, which was the next day. This was especially odd since Jakob always did something for her birthday, she couldn't imagine he'd forget her sixteenth birthday. With a disgruntled sigh she began to search for Jakob, she decided instead of wondering what he was up to, she would just address him directly.

"Lady Corrin?" Felicia's always cheerful voice chimed, echoing down the hall. Corrin's hand paused on the door to the kitchen as she turned to face her maid.

"I wouldn't go into the kitchen if I were you! Quite a mess, one of the new servants dropped some plates, porcelain everywhere, and you in no shoes!" Felicia's heels clacked on the wood as she ran to stop Corrin from entering. Felicia gently wrapped an arm around Corrin's shoulders and nudged her away, "Come milady, we'll head up to your quarters for some tea!"

"But… I'm looking for Jakob. He's been acting strangely and I want to know why." she attempted, unsuccessfully, to turn from Felicia's arms and return to the kitchen.

"I'll bet he's helping to clean the kitchen milady, his guidance will certainly be needed with this new servant. Allow me to check for you!" Felicia let go of Corrin long enough to dart back to the kitchen, she opened the door and quickly popped inside, hurriedly closing and locking it behind her. She looked at Jakob who was trying to find room to store the unbelievable amount of flowers that were drowning the kitchen.

"From her siblings?" Felicia asked gently pulling a hydrangea from one of the bouquets and wafting its scent.

"Yes." he snagged the flower from her fingers and tucked it back into place. "They're for her party tomorrow. She doesn't know does she? Where is she?" he stopped his work and stared at Felicia with his cold glare.

Felicia, was now leaning her back against the door to ensure they had no surprise visitors "No, but she knows something is going on. I managed to catch her right before she came into the kitchen."

"I knew I was being too distant. So what are you going to do with her until I finish getting all of this put away?" he was crouched down and sliding the bouquets into various cabinets.

"Well, I was going to take her to her quarters for tea, I thought maybe we could read as well." Felicia watched as Jakob hastily stopped his work to put a pot of tea on.

"Yes, that will do. Hold on, let me get her tea ready." he went back to work while the leaves steeped. "Her siblings are coming tomorrow under the guise of training. Do not let her think otherwise. They'll be bringing a quartet to perform for her party, and the various other guests should anyone want to attend." he poured the tea and made it slightly less perfect than usual. "Pretend you made this, I didn't make it right so she won't know. Tell her I'm busy and that I'll find her soon." he shoved the platter and cup into Felicia's hands. "Now, I need to start working on the foods and deserts, I'll get them started and have the others finish them so you shouldn't have to occupy her attention too long." he slipped an apron over his head and began to pull out his recipes. He turned to Felicia who was still watching him. "Go, I need to get to work." he returned to his preparations and Felicia slipped as quietly as possible into the hall.

Corrin was waiting patiently in a chair at the end of the hall she looked up when she heard Felicia's heels walking toward her "That took awhile" she said with a soft smile.

Felicia held up the platter and tea cup as an explanation for her disappearance "I went ahead and prepared your tea milady."

"Thank you, Felicia." she stood up and began walking to the staircase. "So was he there?" she raised her dress and began to climb the stairs.

"Oh, um, yes, he was helping to clean the mess and instructing the new servant on how to properly handle the dishes. He says he'll be finished soon." Felicia wasn't a good liar, but Corrin didn't question her answer.

Corrin pulled her chair away from the window and sat it across from the one Felicia would be in. The pair sat facing one another as Corrin began to sip away at her tea. She slightly furrowed her brows at the taste, Jakob was right, he'd not made as she liked, but it was more believable this way and Corrin would never say a word to Felicia about it anyway. She quickly finished off her cup and placed it back onto the platter with a gentle clank. The two now sat in silence, Felicia running her fingers through her hair gently while staring at her shoes.

A loud knock at the door interrupted the silence, it was a welcome distraction and Corrin hopped up quickly to answer. She pulled back the door to reveal Gunter standing in the hall, a large white box in his arms. "Gunter? What is that?" she stepped back allowing the old man to angle the box through the door frame.

"A gift, little one." he muttered as he lay the box on her bed. "This came with it." he fished in his jacket pocket for a folded letter, stamped with the royal seal. He handed the slightly crumpled letter to Corrin who immediately broke the seal and flipped the letter open. The message was penned in Xander's elegant script; Little Princess,We'll be coming to visit on the morrow, we intend to arrive by midday. I've moved this month's training session up so we can all see you on your birthday. We'll see you soon. In the meantime, we hope you'll enjoy this much love,Xander, Camilla, Leo and Elise.

Corrin had been smiling through the entire letter and looked up at Gunter in excitement "They're really coming tomorrow!?"

"Of course, they'd not miss their sister's birthday, especially not your sixteenth birthday." he replied with a soft chuckle. "Shouldn't you open their gift milady?" he gestured to the unopened box on her bed.

"Oh yeah! I should." she untied the ribbon and gently pulled the lid away. Inside was a gorgeous champagne coloured gown. She gasped and lifted it gently from the box, the top was corseted and satin, the small sleeves were the style to drop off of her shoulders, the corset was cut in a sweetheart style, the back of which had two trains of a gauzy material, one dropping from each shoulder, the skirt was made of the same fluttering gauzy material and hung loose and flowing. "It's too much…" her voice was small as she held the elegant garment in her arms. "I've no where to wear a gown such as this."

"Still, it is a beautiful piece, and very thoughtful of your siblings." with that Gunter excused himself, leaving Corrin and Felicia to themselves.

"Milady, it's stunning." the maid was awestruck by the gown.

"I know, it really is, I just wish I had something to wear it to. It's far too much to wear around here. Sometimes I think they forget that I can't leave the fortress." she looked deflated, a gift she couldn't use. Felicia had to fight the urge to tell her about the party.

"Can you believe you'll be sixteen tomorrow milady? I still remember us as little girls with a book club." she hoped this would distract Corrin, it seemed to work, the princess looked up at her.

"It's hard to believe." she lowered the gown and folded it back into it's box before carrying to her wardrobe "I hope they don't expect to be in this when they arrive tomorrow." she slid the box into the bottom of her wardrobe and eased the door shut.

Risking mentioning the party, Felicia quickly retorted "Oh, since you'll be training I'd assume they didn't expect you to be in it."

The sound of boots on the stairs approaching Corrin's room caused them both to look up. Jakob entered and bowed "Milady, I've returned."

"I'm so glad! How's the new servant?" she asked, her eyes holding genuine curiosity.

Without faltering, Jakob realised this must've been Felicia's cover story "Fine now, I've had a chat with her, she'll catch on well."

"Good! Guess what Jakob!" She bounced on her heels like the small child she was when they first met all those years ago. He found this so endearing, just another quality he adored about her.

"What milady?" he responded before he could get too lost in thought.

"My brothers and sisters are coming tomorrow for my training, so they can see me on my birthday!" she looked so happy, so radiant.

"Well, that is fantastic news indeed. I'll make sure the day is special." he bowed, hiding his coy smile as his bangs fell over his face.


	12. Chapter 12

"Jakob, how on Earth do you plan on hiding this from her?" Flora's tone was sharp as she walked past him.

Jakob calmly continued to snip the stems of the flowers to more pleasing heights and arrange them into vases around the foyer and grand staircase. "Not that I have to explain anything to you," he paused to redo and arrangement that he wasn't particularly happy with, "but, I've already left her, her breakfast, I told her to sleep in. Her family will be here around midday and by that time, they'll be getting her ready for her party. It's going as planned. You however, should be taking that platter of cookies to the ballroom."

Not moving as he had instructed her to, her tone came out even harsher "Why do you do so much for her?"

"Again, I needn't explain myself to anyone, but I care for her and her happiness." he stepped back and smiled at the arrangement he'd been working on.

"She's a Nohrian noble, she couldn't care less for you, for any of us."

"I refuse to argue that with you, you sound like an idiot and you know it isn't true. I'm not sure why you suddenly dislike our lady, but you sound as stupid as you're acting." he suddenly turned to her. In that moment, as she looked into his eyes, the eyes she'd so long found to be stunningly beautiful, she hated him, but she loved him. She always had. It was why she was being so awful to Corrin lately. It wasn't her fault of course, but Flora knew Jakob was in love with Corrin, she'd known for years. She wanted to hurt him back, as much as she could, as much as she hurt.

"What will you do when she marries, Jakob, when she no longer wants or needs you? She's sixteen today, she's of marrying age. Do you think she'll never marry, so you can stay with her? If you think that, you're more delusional than I thought!" she spat her words like they were venom.

"GO NOW!" his voice boomed.

She'd never heard him raise his voice before, it startled her more than she thought it would and she ran to the ballroom, tray of cookies still in hand and a tear threatening to leave her eye. He couldn't see that, that he'd upset her, she wouldn't let him. Hands shaking, she placed the tray in its designated location before sliding down to the floor and sobbing.

Jakob was livid, of course he'd thought about her marrying, he didn't like the thought but he knew it was an inevitable truth. He cursed Flora beneath his breath, how dare she try to ruin this day. He let out a disgruntled sigh, he refused to be in a foul mood, for Corrin's sake.

Midday rolled around rather quickly and Corrin's siblings arrived right on time. They entered the fortress as quietly as possible. Camilla was first, wearing a stunning black gown that perfectly showcased her figure. Her long purple hair was left down and curled elegantly, her jewellery shined in the light.

"Jakob, where is my darling sister." she asked in her seductively smooth tone.

"Upstairs milady, still in bed, I thought it best to surprise her." he bowed to the princess who clucked her tongue at him before ascending the back staircase to find her little sister.

"JAKOB!" Elise's chime like voice rang out as she ran and hugged Jakob's waist as tightly as she could. "Ooooh, the flowers are so pretty and the food smells amazing!" The youngest noble was as usual dressed in a pale pink with her blond curls tied up in a matching ribbon, a simple golden necklace hung around her throat. "It's Corrin's birthday, isn't that exciting!"

"Elise, he knows it's her birthday. He helped us put this together." Leo said in his usual calculating tone before walking past the butler "I'll be in the library until the party starts." he said in passing before disappearing down the hall.

"Ah, Jakob!" Xander greeted the butler with a warm pat on the back "Everything looks wonderful! I've got the quartet getting set up in the ballroom as we speak. Though I must warn you, more people are in attendance than what I had anticipated, but I know you're capable, I'm sure you've prepared enough food to accommodate all of our guests."

With a nod Jakob confirmed Xander's hunch.

"One more thing." Xander said, hiding a smile, he summoned one of his servants. The man walked into the foyer holding a large garment box, he handed it to Xander and quietly departed. "This, is for you." he sidled the box into Jakob's arms.

Jakob's face must've shown the confusion he was feeling, Xander quickly explained "It's a new suit, a formal suit. I had the tailor make it using your latest measurements so I trust it will fit nicely."

"Pardon me, but, why milord?" Jakob managed to sputter out.

"I just thought Corrin might prefer you attend as her friend rather than her butler." his smile finally broke through, for being a firstborn prince, Jakob was always amazed at how selfless and kind Xander was. "Well, you may want to go ahead and get dressed Jakob."

"Yes, Lord Xander, thank you." with a bow, Jakob excused himself to his quarters.

Slowly, Jakob removed the lid to the box, he audibly gasped when he saw Xander had brought. The suit was regal, simple and refined yet stunning. As he dressed, it fit him like a glove. He looked it over, details of it seemed to have been inspired by his usual attire. The jacket was a pure and lovely black, form fitting and had coat tails long enough to hang to his thighs. The undershirt was a stark white in contrast, a cravat similar to his own cave it personality. His new formal slacks were as tight and flashy as his usual pants but lacked his thigh bands and holsters. Jakob wore his usual knee high black leather boots. Looking at his reflection it was nearly perfect, one missing detail. He removed his brooch from his usual clothes and pinned it neatly to the throat of his new shirt. To accompany his new outfit, a new hair style was in order. He eased his hair out of it's usual braid, waves visible in various locations signaling its prior weaving. Fingers running through his fine, white locks, he slicked his hair back and smiled at his appearance. He could almost pass for a nobleman like this.

Evening had fallen quickly, Jakob, along with Corrin's other guests waited in the ballroom for the princess' entrance. As Jakob slowly sipped on his drink, the heavy oaken doors to the ballroom gave way with a creak. The royal children walked in, Xander's voice echoed through the room; "Ladies and Gentlemen, if I could have your attention please." The entire room stopped what they were doing and collectively turned to their prince. "I would like to present, my lovely little sister Corrin, as she celebrates her transition to adulthood!" with a bow Xander stepped aside and all eyes turned to the door, waiting to see their princess. The sound of heels on the polished wood floor heralded Corrin's approach. Jakob clutched his glass tighter, he was so anxious to see her, for her to see him. The flutters in his stomach intensified when he finally saw her enter.

Corrin looked astonishingly gorgeous. Her long copper curls hung down her back, the front and top of her hair were twisted into an intricate series of braids that seemed to flow into one another, small flowers had been woven into various places. Her naturally beautiful features were enhanced by the slightest hints of make up, golden shadow flecked around her eyes, her lashes darkened to a coal black, her cheek bones accentuated by the slightest blush. The champagne gown she wore fit her perfectly, drawing attention to ever perfect aspect of her. Yet she looked nervous, she'd never had so much attention directed specifically at her before. Wanting to comfort her, Jakob crossed the floor to greet his master. He reached her and immediately felt at a complete loss for words, the feeling seemed to be mutual as his usually chatty lady hadn't said a word since she'd seen him, she merely held a smile as she took in his appearance. Finally she broke the silence.

"Look at you." she muttered softly "You're stunning."

He looked at her, still searching for a proper way to phrase to his thoughts "As are you princess." He bowed and asked "Are you pleased with your party?"

Corrin looked around the ballroom, the guests had returned to celebrating, food was being served, toasts were being made, the quartet played softly in the background. She smiled "Yes, I love it. I know you had a hand in this Jakob, thank you."

"Why, I-" he stammered.

"Don't try to hide it! I know, Camilla told me, plus all of the food and desserts are my favourite foods silly. Made the way you cook them. Just accept a compliment for once!" she laughed.

"You're welcome, milady." he felt a blush creeping across his face but quickly changed the subject to dinner as he ushered Corrin to their spots at the table.

After the meal and desserts, which had been immaculately prepared, the guests began to take places on the dance floor as the quartet played various upbeat songs. Corrin sat out, watching as Xander spun around the floor with Elise in tow, squealing with delight every time he dipped her back. Jakob watched her from across the floor, taking in every detail of her as he attempted to muster the courage to ask her to dance. His hands trembled as he forced his legs to move toward. He inhaled deeply, summoning every bit of courage he had before he reached her. Jakob stood before Corrin and out stretched his hand for her.

"Jakob?" she asked slightly confused.

"Care to dance, milady?" He hoped his voice sounded confident because he certainly didn't feel it.

Corrin smiled warmly and sat her drink down before taking his hand into hers "I'd love to."

Jakob led her out to a corner of the ballroom that was relatively unoccupied, he turned her to face him and awkwardly placed one hand on the small of her back and took her hand into his other. Corrin lay her other hand on his shoulder and locked her gaze on to his face. The quartet started a new song and Jakob slowly began to twirl Corrin around with him.

"I didn't know you could dance." she teased.

"A good butler is well rounded in all aspects." he replied, he'd never allow her to know that he'd been practicing for weeks prior to this, dancing around his room at night in preparation.

Soon they had gotten more comfortable and began to dance more elegantly and faster around the floor, their movements complimenting the swells and dips in the music. Corrin was laughing and smiling, tossing her head back. Jakob watched her, he'd never felt so infatuated with her, she was so beautiful and happy. Though they hadn't noticed, the rest of the ballroom's occupants had been watching the pair as they drifted around the floor.

"Jakob, I think they're watching us." Corrin said, nervously burying her face in Jakob's cravat.

He chuckled softly, rocking her head as his chest moved "Let them." he suddenly felt braver than before and dipped her back, she burst into laughter as he did it. He gently lifted her back toward him and smiled.

The party began to wind down relatively early allowing the guests who'd come from distant areas to return home safely. The servants began to clean the ballroom and the royal children began to settle into the guests quarters for the night, they would leave the next morning.

"Well, I suppose I should return to my work and help clean this." Jakob said, he turned to Corrin. They were sitting side by side on the floor of the balcony, looking up the stars, the cool night breeze rushed against their skin.

"No!" she shouted quickly. "Won't you at least stay with me as I ready for bed?" she turned her eyes away from the sky and fixed her gaze on her butler.

He couldn't say no to her, he'd never been able to "Alright milady, shall we go to your quarters then?" He stood and offered his hand to help her up. Corrin graciously accepted his offer and grabbed his hand, his skin was smooth and strangely warm for having been out in the cold autumn air.

Jakob stood outside of Corrin's door while she changed from her gown to get nightclothes, he entered a few moments later to see Corrin, sitting at her vanity in her thin white nightgown. She looked at stunningly beautiful as she had in the formal gown. The outline of her shoulder blades was visible through the thin material as he watched her wrestling with the braids in her hair.

Feeling particularly brave this evening, Jakob walked up slowly behind her, he took her brush from her hand and began to slowly work her hair down. His fingers gently tugging at each braid, freeing lock after lock of curly red hair. He pulled the small petals from her hair as well and piled them on the top of the vanity. Corrin had her eyes closed, seeming terribly relaxed by Jakob's help, she leaned her head back onto his stomach. With a sigh he backed away slowly, hoping she didn't notice.

Her hair was finally loose, he pulled his handkerchief from his coat and turned her to face him. He slowly began to wipe the make up from her skin, revealing the freckles on her cheeks. He hadn't realised how close he was, Corrin opened her eyes and for a moment, they were only an inch from one another. He stopped wiping her face and stared at her. He loved her so much, she could never know, but he adored her. He watched her long black lashes brush the tops of her cheek bones as she blinked, he felt her breath on his skin. Fighting every urge he had to pull her into his arms and kiss her, he returned to his work. Wiping off the last bit of her makeup, he slowly leaned closer to her. He couldn't back out now, he'd leaned so close she'd already know what he'd intended. Gently, he pressed his lips to her cheek and quickly pulled away, realising what he'd done.

"Happy birthday milady." He stammered before bolting from the room. He kept his head down as he nearly ran to his room, unsure of how he was going to apologise for his inappropriate behaviour.

Corrin sat in her room, her cheeks flushed and her thin fingers brushing the spot on her cheek where his lips had been. She could still feel it, as if he'd somehow burnt his kiss onto her. She was stunned he'd done that, but not unhappy. She knew he'd regretted it the instant he did it, she hadn't though. She lay in her bed reveling in the entire evening, the dancing, the kiss, all of it. Her stomach fluttered. Did Jakob love her as well? The way she loved him… She sighed deeply. Surely he'd just been overwhelmed by the party. She rolled over and began to drift to sleep, she decided she'd not bring it up again. Her eyes finally closed and her dreams raced, replaying the party in her mind.


	13. Chapter 13

"Milady, wake up." Jakob gently whispered into Corrin's ear.

She grumbled softly and stretched her arms up before rolling back over and ignoring her butler.

"Flora, wake her please." he muttered while organising her armor.

Flora rolled her eyes and blasted Corrin with the full force of her ice powers. She smirked, that had given her more pleasure than she thought it would.

"COLD, COLD, COLD!" Corrin shouted springing up from her bed.

With a chuckle Jakob replied, "Terribly sorry milady, I just didn't have time to ease you to consciousness like I usually would."

Corrin squinted as she looked around the room "What is everyone doing here?" before her stood, Jakob, though that was normal, Gunter, Felicia and Flora.

"Your brother is here, he says today may be the day you get to go back to Windmere." Gunter's gruff voice stirred her even more awake.

"Seriously?" she shouted, immediately hopping out of her bed and looking back and forth between Jakob and Gunter, expecting one to crack a smile at this joke.

"Yes, but, you must prove your ready first, I've already beaten the dents out of your armor from your last session. Your brother certainly doesn't go easy on you." Jakob grimaced at the thought of a heavy sword being swung at his master.

"I guess I'll ready myself then." she said, opening her wardrobe.

"Get into your underclothes milady and I'll help you with the armor." Jakob said as exited the room, the others followed him out.

Corrin ran down the stairs full speed to see Xander and Leo waiting for her in the foyer.

"Took you long enough." Leo said, a haughty smirk on his face.

"Little princess!" Xander hugged his sister tightly. He pulled her back and looked directly at her, his demeanor suddenly serious. "Listen, today is important. If you don't land a hit on me today… Father says you won't be allowed back home. Ever."

Corrin's face dropped "That's insane!"

"I know, but you're eighteen years old Corrin. He won't wait forever and if you can't prove that you can handle yourself outside of this fortress than he won't allow you to leave." Xander was still firmly holding Corrin's shoulders.

"But-"

"No, but nothing. You land a hit on me today and you come home with us. Today. You can do it, I know you can." he let go of her shoulders "Now, go to your training location and ready yourself."

Corrin's hands trembled as she raised her sword, she looked up at Xander, in his usual place across the rooftop from her. His horse tossed his head back and whinnied as Xander maneuvered him into a better location. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. A new wave of determination washed over her. She refused to stay here for the rest of her life. With a guttural growl she sprinted, quickly closing the distance between herself and her brother. With a ferocious swing she lunged her sword toward him. The ting of metal on metal rung out. He'd blocked it. Xander swung again, his sword denting her armor.

Corrin fell back, panting, she cursed under her breath as she touched her newly bruised ribs. She stood back up and was quickly met by Jakob healing her wound. "You can do this." Jakob softly whispered before he turned and took his place back on the sideline.

Before her brother had time to process what she was doing, Corrin bolted toward him full speed, she raised her sword and swung as hard as she could. There was no clang, the blow hadn't been blocked, Corrin hesitantly opened her eyes. Xander was lying on the grown, not only had she landed a blow, she'd knocked him from his horse. Xander, Leo, Gunter and Jakob all stared at her in a stunned silence. Xander's jovial laugh broke the silence. "Well little princess, better go pack your things. Looks like you're coming home!" Corrin clapped and hugged Xander, knocking him back over as he tried to stand.

"Jakob c'mon! Help me pack!" She ran back inside the fortress, Jakob excused himself with a bow before chasing after his master.

She sat cross legged in her floor, still in her armor as she began to pack her things. Jakob pulled her trunk from the top of her wardrobe and began to fold her clothes and place them neatly inside. "Can you believe we're leaving Jakob?" he looked back to see Corrin had moved from her place on the floor and was now gazing out her window for the last time.

"It is rather hard to believe milady." her clothes were all packed, he began to grab her brush and the other odds and ends out of her dresser and vanity.

She handed Jakob a few things as she spoke "We'll pack your things after this! And, Jakob? Thank you… for coming with me."

He smirked at her and gently patted her hand "I go where you go milady." he closed the lid of her trunk "I think that's all of it!"

Corrin suddenly darted out of the room "WAIT! I forgot something." she shouted. Jakob watched the door frame and she reemerged into the room less than a minute later carrying a book bound in burgundy leather.

"What is that milady?" Jakob asked as he pulled it from her grip to pack it in the trunk.

"The first book we read together, I couldn't leave it." her cheeks were faintly blushed as she explained herself. "I know that probably seems silly…"

"Not at all." Jakob hoped he didn't look as pleased by her answer as he felt.

"Well, let's get your things packed now." she followed Jakob closely as the pair made their way to his quarters.

It was nearly afternoon by the time they'd all packed and prepared to depart. Corrin settled into a carriage with Gunter and Jakob, Xander and Leo left right before them in the same carriage they'd come in earlier that day. Following up the rear were Felicia and Flora in a carriage of their own.

To Corrin's surprise, she felt tears stinging at her eyes as they began to roll away. She was leaving behind the only home she'd ever known, all of her memories, Lilith her beloved stable girl, her library, all of it. It was more painful than she'd anticipated.

Jakob gently wiped a tear from her cheek with his sleeve and placed his hand on hers, this time neither moved, just enjoyed the comfort as they rolled further and further from the only home either had ever known.

It was night by the time they reached the capital. Corrin eagerly looked out the windows, examining every detail of the city. Soon, the carriages rolled to a stop in front of the castle. Her door was opened by the valet, Corrin almost immediately jumped out and looked around at her new surroundings. The black of the sky illuminated by candlelight was strikingly beautiful. Jakob and Gunter stood close to her, guarding her from any would be attackers.

"What do you think little princess?" Xander asked as he and Leo approached.

"It's so beautiful here." she was slowly turning, taking in the intricate architecture of the castle.

"There's my precious sister!" suddenly Camilla had appeared and scooped Corrin into a hug.

"I'm so happy you're here!" Elise shouted as she tackled Corrin and kissed her cheek.

"I guess I'm pretty happy about this too…" Leo's smile betrayed his attempt at stoicism.

"Come, father is waiting for you." Camilla took he little sister's hand into her own and led her into the palace.

The group filed into the throne room and around King Garon. Corrin looked at her father, she didn't remember him looking so unhealthy. His skin was a sickly grey, his hair and beard white, his eyes framed by dark circles.

"So, you're home." Garon's voice filled the room with it's intimidating tone.

"Yes father, it's wonderful to see you again." Corrin bowed "Than-

A messenger interrupted Corrin "Sire! Intruders were captured attempting to sneak into the castle."

"Bring them in to me." Garon sounded shockingly calm.

The man exited and returned a few moments later, two prisoners at his side. A beautiful but fierce woman dressed in tribal attire and a young man with green hair and dressed in a Hoshidan ninja's uniform were being dragged into the throne room.

"Corrin, Xander tells me you're skilled with a sword… Kill these spies." Garon watched as Corrin began to pant nervously.

"But… I-"

"You dare oppose me child?" his voice held a growing note of fury.

"No, I… just" she stammered, she'd never killed before, never wanted to.

Gunter interrupted what was about to unfold to be an ugly scene "Princess, I'll help you." he eased his way up to Corrin and gently patted her shoulder.

"Not a chance you're doing this alone old man." Jakob's cool voice interjected "I'm helping as well." Jakob came and stood at his master's side.

The trio walked onto the floor where the massacre was supposed to take place. The prisoners began to work out a strategy and the man quickly threw a shuriken at Corrin. "Milady!" Jakob launched himself in front of Corrin. The shuriken grazed his upper right forearm, blood began to trickle and leave a red stain on his sleeve. His face contorted in fury, he spun around and with astounding accuracy, threw a dagger at the man, pinning his wrist to the wall behind him.

"Jakob! You're hurt." Corrin lightly touched the wound on his arm.

"This is nothing, as long as you are fine, I am fine. Now, let's finish this." he stepped away from Corrin's grip and threw another dagger, this time pinning the woman. Jakob readied another dagger, this one aimed to finish the man off.

"NO! Jakob, don't." Corrin grabbed her butler's arm.

"Lady Corrin, we've been commanded to end these people. We can't disobey." He tried to reason with his master but she had already made her decision.

She made her way to the prisoners and freed them. The man looked at her in awe before bowing to show his thanks. "There father, they've been incapacitated."

"Kill them child." he nonchalantly waved his hand, as if taking their lives was as simple as arranging dinner plans.

"I won't!" her voice was indignant. The room went silent.

"You dare disobey me child?" Garon's voice thundered through the throne room. "Xander, kill them! And anyone who gets in your way, including your dear little sister."

Xander hesitated "Father?"

"Now." he bellowed.

With a sigh, Xander stepped forward and raised his sword. Corrin didn't move, she firmly held her place between Xander and the two prisoners. "Please don't do this Corrin. Please." he begged.

"There's no reason to kill them Xander." She held her own sword up higher, she knew she was no match for Xander, but she could at least block his blows. Xander swung and his sword crashed down against hers with dizzying strength.

Jakob lurched forward, intent on saving Corrin. Leo grabbed his arm and shoved him back before coolly walking forward himself and casting a spell behind his fighting siblings, seemingly killing the captors they were fighting over.

"LEO! HOW COULD YOU." Corrin screamed. He roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"They're fine, I didn't hurt them, but you better play along or father will kill you." he growled in her ear.

Leo turned to their father, "Excuse my sister, she is still very new to the ways of the world Father."

"For your deliberate disobedience my child, you will be punished. I will settle on your punishment alone. Until then, all of you leave my presence." Garon waved his hand and his court members quickly removed everyone from the throne room.

"Corrin, come with me." Leo called.

She followed him into the courtyard, she didn't have time to be amazed by the beautiful location, she nearly had to run to keep pace with her brother. He led to her to a secluded corner of the courtyard. In the shadows, were the two captives.

"I wanted to show you that they're alright." he turned to the captives "And you, you're only alive thanks to my sister's good will. You should leave while you can."

The man once again bowed "Thank you, princess." he muttered before running and quickly disappearing into the night.

"I'd heard rumours of a naive Nohrian princess with no knowledge of the world, I see now the rumours were true." The woman said in a cold tone before she too left.

"Leo, thank you." she hugged her brother. "I guess I should go see what my punishment will be."

"I'll accompany you, we all will." Leo assured her before leading her back inside.

Corrin entered the foyer and was greeted by her siblings, her butler and Gunter. Elise made it her first, grabbing her hand. "C'mon Corrin, let's go see father, he can't be too hard on you, you're still his daughter after all." with her always delightful smile, Elise seemed to relieve the tension in the room.

Elise reached the throne room doors first, she raised her small fist and began to rap lightly on the door.

"Who is it?" Garon asked, his voice muffled by distance.

"It's us." Elise chimed.

"Enter." as he spoke, the doors swung open, Garon was sitting in his throne, staring at Corrin as she entered.

"I've decided your punishment. There is an abandoned fort near the bottomless canyon, at the Hoshidan and Nohrian border, go there, scout it and report back. If you should succeed, we can overlook your transgression daughter."

"Alright, we'll pack and be ready to go with you." Xander said.

"No, she is do this alone." Garon's voice was flat and serious.

"But father, she's only been out of the fortress a few hours! You can't be serious."

"No, Xander, it's alright. I can do this." Corrin stopped him before he pushed their father too far on the matter.

"I don't mean to have you killed child. You won't be completely alone. Your butler and Gunter may accompany you, I'll also be sending Hans with you."

A burly bald man emerged from the other room at the mention of his name.

Xander gasped quietly and leaned in to Corrin's ear. "Sister, be careful. I'm not sure what father is planning, but that man is a criminal. I arrested him myself a few years ago. He's a convicted murderer."

"I'll be careful." she whispered back.

"Also, I'll be sending you with this sword." he cast a spell and a large black sword that looked as if it were made of volcanic rock appeared. "It should prove useful on your quest."

"Thank you father." she bowed graciously.

"I expect all four of you to be gone before first light tomorrow, report back here when you've finished."

"Yes father."


	14. Chapter 14

"I think that's the fort." Corrin squinted from her map to the derelict old building on the horizon.

"Good, let's get this over with, this place makes feel so unsettled." Gunter murmured, he kicked his heels into the sides of his horse and moved onto the swinging wooden suspension bridge that spanned the massive width of the canyon. Lighting flashed around the group, casting eerie shadows across the barren rocks of the area, the thunder was earth shakingly loud and Corrin jumped at each clap.

She stepped nervously on to the bridge, as hard as she tried not to, she couldn't help but look down. The sight made her knees feel weak, the canyon really was bottomless, there was no end. The thunder clapped again, drowning out her whimper. She suddenly felt Jakob's hand on her back, he'd heard her whimper, he could see her fear.

"It's alright milady, hold my arm, we'll get across this." He held the crook of his arm out for her and she latched on to him, her grip tight. Halfway across the bridge, Jakob stopped walking.

"Jakob? Come on, let's go please." Corrin urged, her panic returning.

"Wait, hush." he held her still. "It's not abandoned. Look." he pointed to the fort, Corrin turned her eyes and saw what Jakob had seen, the fort was in use, full of Hoshidan troops.

Gunter had pulled his horse to a stop "What shall we do milady?" he asked.

"I think we should go, we were sent to scout, not to engage troops." she tightened her grip on Jakob's elbow.

"A wise decision milady." Gunter said as he began to turn his horse back toward the way they'd come.

"Well, I'm not leaving!" Hans shouted and ran head long down the bridge.

"Hans! No stop, this would be an unprovoked attack, an act of war!" Gunter's shouts were ignored, Hans was already at the end of the bridge, he swung his axe, killing a Hoshidan scout.

"HANS!" Corrin shouted, suddenly furious, she let go of Jakob and ran as fast as she could to catch the murderer who was single handedly starting a war. Jakob took off to keep at her side and Gunter threw his horse into a mad gallop as they thundered down the bridge.

"Murderers! You're attacked unprovoked! Men, kill them!" the leader of the troops called out, his voice loud enough to hear over the thunder.

"Shit." not a lovely sentiment but the only Jakob could come up with. "We'll have to try to take the fort…" He turned to his master who'd already drawn her sword.

"Gunter! You take the back and Jakob and I will try to cut through the front to the fort." She commanded. The old man nodded and rode off to do as he was told.

"Jakob, are you ready?" She asked, he smirked, his hand on his holster, daggers ready.

"Always." he said haughtily "I'll be right beside you the entire time."

Corrin nodded and took off running only to realise they'd cut the bridge to the fort. "Shit, now what." she growled.

"Milady, look, a dragon vein. Try it, maybe it will help."

Corrin noticed the broken spot in the earth, eerie light spilling from it. She approached it and focused all of her energy. The ground began to shake and the rocky outcropping grew, it covered the gap between their location and the fort.

The Hoshidan man yelled out again "They used a dragon vein, they're royals! Don't kill them, capture them, they're worth more alive!"

Corrin and Jakob fought their way through the onslaught, managing to edge their way into the fortress, they took it over. "Milady, the general has called in reinforcements!" Jakob said, his pitch rising in panic.

"I know, I'm so sorry that I got us into this." she ran her hands through her hair and grumbled as she paced the floor"What do we do, what do we do." her pace quickened and she muttered "We'll just have to hold out as long as we can."

Jakob nodded and pulled another dagger from his holster, waiting to attack whoever came through the door. A crash at the door signaled an impending attack, the door fell open with a loud thud as it smacked the wall. Jakob lowered his weapon when he saw Camilla's wyvern poke its head through the door and sniff the air before backing out. Xander entered a moment later and ran straight for Corrin.

"Oh thank the Gods!" He wrapped her in a hug. "Stay here!" he ran back outside and attacked the next soldier who tried to enter the fort, killing him in one blow. Camilla was on her wyvern, swinging her axe and taking out foe after foe. Corrin had never seen her siblings behaving so ruthlessly before.

Leo came into the fort "Corrin, Jakob, get out of here. We'll hold them off, you and Gunter need to escape. And find that fiend Hans!"

"Thank you Leo!" Corrin quickly hugged him as she ran for safety, Jakob was following close at her heels.

Corrin reached the bridge and noticed Jakob was no longer at her side. "Gunter? Have you seen Jakob, he was just with me."

"No, but help me corner Hans, I'm sure Jakob is on his way." he eased his horse closer to Hans.

"Alright" she quickly approached Hans, all of her anger back full force. "Why did you do this Hans!"

Jakob struggled against the ropes he'd been tied in, Corrin didn't know he'd been captured, she'd think he had abandoned her when she needed him most. He screamed her name at the top of his lungs, he screamed so hard his throat was sore but his efforts were in vain, the thunder drowned him out, she couldn't hear him.

"Shut your mouth pretty boy, she can't hear you. But I'm sure she'd do anything to get you back." the soldier guarding him mocked.

Jakob snarled at his captors.

"Hush now, we aren't going to hurt you, maybe her. But not you, if you're dead you wouldn't do much good for luring her back."

"CORRIN, CORRIN!" The wind carried his voice away, she never heard him.

Hans let out an evil chuckle, he smirked at her and swung his axe again. She moved to dodge it, before she realised it wasn't for her. Gunter let out one grunt before he and his horse fell through the newly made hole in the bridge.

"GUNTER!" Corrin screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oops, did I kill your babysitter?" Hans laughed.

"GUNTER NO!" Jakob shouted as he watched Gunter's body fall from the bridge. A tear began to sting his eyes. He growled.

"Oh, looks like you've been betrayed by your own! Isn't that just wonderful. That's what people like you deserve." the Hoshidan soldier taunted

Corrin felt her body swelling with rage, she lunged at Hans. "What are you!" he screamed, she didn't know what he meant, she was too distraught to care.

"I was just doing what King Garon ordered me to do." he suddenly sounded frightened.

"You lie!" Corrin shouted.

"I swear I'm not lying. Either way, I'm out of here!" He took off running, Corrin, feeling defeated, fell to her knees and began to sob.

She was alone, Gunter was dead, Jakob was missing, her siblings were risking their lives for her. She was sobbing uncontrollably now, no longer able to contain her emotions.

Corrin lay on the bridge, her cries blood curdling and her hair soaked in her own tears. She wasn't listening as their footsteps approached her, she didn't really care anyway. What else could be taken from her? Her captors didn't have to fight for her, she had given up. She didn't fight the sedation, didn't fight the ropes, didn't fight as she was carried away.

Jakob hadn't seen her capture, he only wanted to get to her before anything awful could befall her. As soon as Gunter died, something snapped in Jakob, his fight had become intense. He managed to snag one of his daggers from his holster he cut himself free from his ropes and examined the area. The coast seemed clear, his captor a fair enough distance away from him and his view was blocked by a cluster of dead shrubs. Jakob began to quietly shuffle toward the bridge.

"He's getting away!" Someone shouted and Jakob's captor turned fast enough to see him fleeing.

"Gods…" He turned and ran for the bridge, a rope was thrown around his ankles and he fell hard to the ground.

"Trying to get away pretty boy?" The man kicked Jakob in the side, knocking the wind out of him, Jakob gasped for air but was met with a harder kick.

Jakob looked back and could no longer see Corrin "CORRIN!" He shouted through the blinding pain.

He was kicked harder in the chest, "YOU WON'T EVER SEE HER AGAIN"

Jakob squinted through his pain, he reached down slowly, grabbing a dagger. He threw it fast, with a sickening thud, the dagger stuck in the center of his captor's chest. Blood began to fall from his mouth, pouring from the wound. He fell back, death came quickly. Jakob sat still, taking in what had happened, he had killed, for the first time. He felt sick, but his head was swimming from the pain. He grabbed his dagger, wiped the blood off of it and slid it back into his holster before limping away as quickly as he could.

It took him longer than he'd wanted to reach the bridge, Corrin was nowhere in sight. Jakob saw the hole where Gunter had fallen, he let out a scream, a tear escaped his eye. He pulled himself back together, he had to find Corrin. He looked back, her siblings were gone as well. Maybe they'd seen how distraught she was and taken her home, he hoped beyond all hope that was the case but the sinking feeling in his gut alluded to a more sinister outcome.

He looked over the area once more, no signs of her, no signs of a struggle. He couldn't think straight. His mind was swirling with more possibilities than he wanted. All he could think to do was return to Windmere and hope she was alright, but he was over a half day's travel away, injured, and without a map. Jakob groaned and forced his legs forward. "Gods please let her be alive." he muttered as he began to journey back to his master.


	15. Chapter 15

Corrin awoke with a pounding headache, her brows furrowed together in pain as she tried to open her eyes. Her vision was blurry, she could make out a fire in the center of the room. The walls were made of wood, as was the cold floor upon which she was laying. Where was she? Suddenly she realised she didn't quite know. Her mind coming back to her, Corrin bolted upright in a dizzying panic.

"Kaze! She's up." a woman's voice called. Corrin shook her head and looked around the room for the source of the voice.

"I'm over here." Corrin finally caught sight of the woman, she sat on the opposite side of the room, it as the same woman she'd freed in the castle. She looked even more striking here.

"I'm Rinkah by the way." she offered, as if to comfort the confused princess.

"Where am I?" Corrin asked, hoping she'd get an honest answer.

A cold, snowy breeze blew in the open door, dimming the fire. Rinkah stood and began to stoke the embers, reigniting them as she finally answered Corrin "You're in the Flame Tribe. Kaze will be taking you back to Hoshido to face the royal family."

Corrin whimpered softly before regainign her composure "And I'll be executed right? A Norhian royal who started a war. I'll be killed."

An odd smile worked it's way across Rinkah's face "No, not exactly."

The ninja she'd seen with Rinkah on their first meeting entered the small house, with a bow he introduced himself "Hello princess, my name is Kaze and I will be taking you to Hoshido."

"Princess?" Corrin asked in confusion. Why was he still using her title?

The man nodded "Rinkah, are we ready to depart?"

The woman extinguished the flames and slung a bag over her shoulder, a length of rope in her hand, she turned to the princess, "I trust you won't run?"

Corrin shook her head as she rubbed the bruises on her wrists from the last binding, she didn't want that again and these two seemed kind enough…

"Well, let's be off then." Kaze said and motioned the two women to follow him.

Jakob busted in the door to the castle, gasping for air and holding his ribs, he was certain his ribs were broken but that wasn't of importance right now.

"Sir! May I help you?" a young servant asked as Jakob limped past him, he waved the boy away and continued in a determined path to the servants quarters.

Squinting through his swollen eyes, Jakob looked desperately for Flora and Felicia's new room. His vision blurred, the pain in his chest swelling, everything went black, in an effort to hold on to his consciousness, Jakob shook his head. It did nothing but make him dizzier, his breathing became even more laboured. He fell to the floor, blacking out from the injuries he'd been pushing through for almost a complete day now.

"-Ako-?" Jakob groggily opened his eyes to see Flora and Felicia meticulously healing his wounds.

"Jakob?" Felicia's voice was clear now. "What happened?"

Jakob panicked, how long had he been out? "Where am I?"

"Our room, you're hurt." Flora said, dipping a rag into a basin of cool water and gently wiping the dried blood from his face.

He shot up quickly "How long have I been asleep."

"Not long, an hour or two, we healed you up and-" Felicia was interrupted by Jakob.

"Where is Corrin?"

Flora dropped her rag and stamped her foot angrily "She never came home Jakob, her siblings have been out searching for her since yesterday. Why do you care? She left you, she let this happen to you."

Jakob sat up, cringing in pain, though Felicia had healed the broken bones and cuts, the bruises would linger. His eyes flickered to Flora, she turned, avoiding his gaze. "What aren't you telling me Flora?"

"Nothing, I don't know where she is." she lied, her voice hadn't come out as confident as she'd hoped.

"Gods be damned Flora, tell me." he grabbed her shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes. "Either you tell me what you know, or I go on no information, regardless I will go after her. If it kills me I will go after her."

Flora sighed, he'd die if he went on no information. She'd never forgive herself if he died because of her. She didn't want to help him find but she had no choice "There's a rumour that she was taken by Hoshidans… it hasn't been proven, but…" her voice was low and soft, a tear welling behind her eyes at the thought of Jakob reuniting with Corrin.

"Thank you Flora." He lunged from the bed, in a mad dash to rescue is mistress.

Felicia sat next to her sister and gently wiped a tear away "You did a good thing, Flora." She slipped an arm around her sister's shoulders and held her as she softly sobbed.

Jakob had thought ahead enough to grab a map and his satchel full of items he my need before he ran head long into enemy territory. He was frantic, imagining the dangers Corrin was in… if she was still alive. No, he couldn't think like that. He'd have heard it if she'd been executed, Nohr would've launched an attack. He would keep hope, as long as he heard no news, it was good news.

Corrin was led into the Hoshidan throne room, she looked around, taking in the details. The style was not as elegant or ornate as that of Nohr's, but still stunning beautiful, painted and designed in a more light hearted and delicate manner. Upon the throne sat a young man,his hair was long and brown, his armor red and almost draconic appearance. He stood up and descended the stairs, stopping mere feet in front of Corrin. Her knees shook in fear but she mustered her courage "Hello, I am Corrin, second princess of Nohr."

The man stood, Corrin awaited his fury, assuming this man was their prince, he'd certainly wish to try her for war crimes. Instead, she was stunned when he hugged and confused Corrin backed away from his touch as if it burned "What is going on here!" she demanded.

A woman's voice cut through the now tense atmosphere "Corrin! My child." the woman was now tightly embracing her.

"Your child?! What are you talking about; I'm a Nohrian princess!" her voice was filled with a boiling rage. What sort of game were they playing at?

The woman stepped back to examine Corrin, "My, you are certainly beautiful, I'm so happy to see you again." noting Corrin's anger and confusion she explained further. "I am Queen Mikoto. Your mother."

Corrin was dumbfounded, she looked at the woman, her hair was long, straight as a pin and black coal. Her eyes a rich, comforting brown. Corrin immediately noticed similarities between herself and this woman, the same heart shaped face, the same gently pointed chin, the same full lips, even the same mole. She suddenly realised the woman was telling the truth "This can't be possible…" she muttered softly.

"I know how shocking this must be, but I assure you I am your mother young one." she once again wrapped her arms around her long lost daughter. Stepping aside, she motioned toward the young man who'd first hugged her "That's your brother, Ryoma,I apologise if he startled you, he's just missed you so, we all have."

"All?" Corrin asked, her mind reeling from so much new information.

"Yes, myself, your siblings Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, Sakura and Azura."

"My… siblings?" she buried her face in her hands in an effort not to faint.

"They're on their way here to meet you now!" Mikoto tried to sound cheerful but she knew she'd overwhelmed her daughter, and all she'd wanted to do was bond with her.

"I need to sit down…" Corrin slid her back down the pillar behind her until she reached the cold, tiled floor.

The doors opened with a creak and several people walked in.

"Mother!" the young girl called happily and hugged Mikoto.

Oh no, these were her siblings… This was the moment she'd been dreading.

"Is that her?"

"Yes, but, go easy on her. This is still a lot." Mikoto tried to calm her children but they were far too excited.

Th next days went by in a blur. Corrin had met her siblings, Ryoma and Hinoka adored her, Takumi didn't trust her and Sakura was shockingly similar to Elise. Azura, she'd found out was not her sister, but a Nohrian princess, kidnapped and raised in Hoshido, in retaliation for Nohr kidnapping and raising Corrin.

On her third day, there was to be a festival in the central plaza of the Hoshidan capital, Mikoto herself would be introducing the festivities. Corrin and her new found siblings made their way through the streets. It was so foreign to her, the citizens were happy, the street were noisy and bustling with vendors loudly peddling their wares. Chimes sounded as they blew on the breeze. The sun was warm, cherry blossoms added colourful splashes to the already bright atmosphere.

"Miss! Miss!" a vendor called her over "How would you like to try one of these?" the old woman handed Corrin a golden brown, fried pastry on a stick.

"I'll take two!" Corrin smiled and handed the vendor some money, she wasn't exactly sure how much as the money as Hoshidan, but by the woman's reaction it was more than she needed it. Corrin handed one of her treats to Sakura before taking a large bite.

Sakura giggled "You have sugar on your nose!"

With a chuckle Corrin wiped her nose on her sleeve "Heh, I guess I did. These are so good! Back home Jakob…" suddenly she realised she had no idea where he was, or if he was alive, if she'd ever see him again. A dull ache throbbed in her chest as she thought of him.

"What was that? Who's Jakob?" Sakura's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Oh, um, I just… Jakob is my butler and my best friend. Back home, he used to make me treats like this… He did so much for me, and now I don't even know where he is." She looked down at her feet nervously.

"I'm sorry- Oh look! We're here! Mother is about to announce the festival." Sakura grabbed Corrin's hands and yanked her to the front of the crowd. "Let's get up close so we can see!"

Halfway through Mikoto's speech, and explosion shook the plaza, innocent citizens were killed by the hundreds, Corrin's sword was torn to pieces, impaling her mother. In a fit of rage, Corrin lost control of herself, all of the loss she'd experienced in the past few days was more than she could handle. Her body stretched and contorted beyond her control, transforming her into an ancient dragon, in this new form, she attacked any and everyone she saw as threat. Azura managed to calm her down, before she did something she'd regret, before she completely lost her humanity.

Corin sat on the ground, her head between her knees, sobbing . She didn't want to look at the carnage around her or the sword that had chosen her. Takumi angrily paced around her, cursing the Nohrians, cursing her arrival "You! You did this! You were sent to assassinate my mother! Nohrian scum!"

"Takumi, calm yourself! She was Corrin's mother as well, surely you don't think she'd do this! Besides, the Yato chose Corrin, she can't be the monster you think she is."Ryoma tried to settle his younger brother to no avail.

"Sire" a soldier bowed at Ryoma's feet, "There is a Nohrian army at the border, they've come to fight."

"This will be dealt with swiftly." his expression turned dark, as much as he tried to remain level headed, he too blamed the Nohrians for this heinous attack.

The Nohrian army had take hold of a fork in the river that passed between Hoshido and Nohr "CORRIN!" Xander's voice filled the valley, loud enough for everyone to hear. Corrin looked up as his horse galloped toward her at full speed. He hastily pulled him to a stop before leaping from it's back and running for his beloved sister. Pulling her into his arms he examined her, noticing the streaks from tears on her cheeks, her disheveled hair and torn clothing, he became to furious, his hands shaking "What did they do to you!?" He shouted.

"I'm fine Xander, I promise." she leaned into his chest.

"Oh you had better be or these monsters will face my blade." He looked up and saw Ryoma, seething with rage, he stomped across the field. He stood toe to toe to his Hoshidan equivalent "The hell did you do to my sister?" he shoved him squarely in the chest.

"Your sister, ha! Absurd. Little Corrin is my sister." Ryoma drew his sword "You are nothing more than kidnappers."

"And just who do you think you are?" Xander's voice was sharp and sarcastic.

"King Ryoma of Hoshido. Corrin is my sister, YOUR people just murdered our mother. She has no business returning with you."

"Stop! Please." Corrin's voice was strained with tears.

"Little princess." Xander wrapped his arms back around her "Look at me, let's go home, you look exhausted, you need to rest. Come one."

Ryoma stepped between the two "I don't think so, Corrin, your home is in Hoshido, with us, your REAL family. Come home Corrin."

Corrin looked from one side of the field to the other, on one hand she had her family in Nohr, they'd raised her and loved her so much. Yet, she couldn't betray her biological family, not after what she'd just caused them.

"I… can't choose. I won't." She looked at her brothers. Both looked disgusted by her.

"Then… you're a traitor. And an enemy of Nohr." Xander fought a tear before drawing a sword on her "And I will not hesitate to treat you like one."

"The same stands for Hoshido, you are the enemy." Ryoma pulled his sword as well.

With no options left, Corrin ran. She had no time to cry, only time to search for somewhere safe. A small clearing near the river looked to be the safest location, she ran for it and fell to the ground sobbing.

"Corrin? Corrin!" She looked up to see Azura running toward her. "Corrin, I want to join you, I think, I think there's another solution to this war."

Corrin nodded, grateful to have even one person to support her. "I just didn't want to choose, I-"

"Corrin look out!" Azura shouted, Corrin turned to see a Hoshidan soldier approaching her, sword drawn. He was approaching quickly and Corrin didn't have time to draw her sword. The man raised his sword, preparing to end her life, when his body suddenly went limp and fell to the ground.

"CORRIN!" arms drawing her into the tightest hug she'd ever been in "Thank the Gods, you're alive! Not that I doubted you of course!"

Corrin looked up to see her saviour "Jakob! I was afraid I'd never see you again!" She buried her face into his chest. He sat her upright.

"What's going on here? I'm trying to figure out who are allies are but no one looks particularly friendly."

"I sort of… became an enemy to both Nohr and Hoshido."

"You did what? How did you manage- No it doesn't matter, we'll figure this out. I'll follow you no matter what you choose… By the way, who is she?" Jakob motioned toward Azura.

"This is Azura, a former princess of Nohr, and the only ally we have."

"Well Lady Azura, it's lovely to meet you despite the circumstances."

"Yes, thank you, though I do believe we should be making our leave, we aren't welcome here. We need to look for shelter." Azura offered the only logical course of action.

"Indeed, Lady Corrin, let's make our leave while we still can." Jakob covered the area while Azura and Corrin fled before running for safety himself.


	16. Chapter 16

"This will have to do for now." Jakob lifted his arms and scooped Corrin into them, pulling the exhausted girl from the back of the horse. "I've prepared enough rooms in the living quarters for the four of us. After the day we've had, we all need our rest…" Jakob could still hardly believe what happened, an invisible kingdom, a curse, a dangerous force, Gunter was still alive. It was so much to take in. Jakob held Corrin softly as he waited for Azura and Gunter to climb the ladder into the tree house they'd be staying in. He settled Corrin onto the ladder and watched nervously as she climbed, afraid the small princess would pass out and fall. To his relief she made it safely and ambled toward her room. Jakob stopped in place on the first rung, looking at the dilapidated fort in the hazy dusk, he shook his head softly, it certainly wasn't the lavish home they were used to, but for all of their sake, he was determined to improve this place.

Corrin heard the others in their rooms, all bedding down for the night. Gunter's snores echoed through the halls within moments. Even Azura went silent quickly. She couldn't hear Jakob, but she knew his routine. He'd stay awake until she fell asleep so he could keep an eye on her. She groaned in pain as she finally pulled her armor off for the first time in days. She eased her thin white nightgown over her bruised body, thankful that Jakob had thought to bring her some clothing. She looked around her new room, Jakob had done an incredible job in the small time he'd had. The planked flooring was swept as well as possible, an old red rug had been beaten clean and spread along the floor, the wooden frame of the bed held a quickly stitched but still well made mattress, a pillow also created by Jakob's skilled hand and an old blanket lay in an orderly fashion on it.

Corrin settled her aching body into the bed, pulling her blanket to her chin, for as exhausted as she was, she couldn't sleep. She nestled further down, trying to find a more comfortable position, it was of no use. The sudden betrayal of her body to rest was the final straw for Corrin, she buried her face into her pillow and began to sob. Suddenly, she regretted everything. She should've gone back home, with Xander and the others. How could she betray them for people she barely knew? Her sobs intensified, her chest rattling.

Standing up quickly, Corrin opened the door to her room, the rusty hinges winging as she did. Her feet creaked down the old splintered floor before coming to a stop in front of Jakob's room. She raised her hand to knock, but the door flew away from her before she had the chance. Jakob stood before her, changed into his loose fitting nightclothes, his long hair hung loose, draping over his shoulders and falling down his back elegantly, his eyes were framed by dark circles.

"Corrin? What is it? What's wrong, are you injured." Jakob's voice hitched in his throat, anguished over Corrin's disheveled state. He pulled her into his arms "Corrin, please tell me."

"I've made such a mistake Jakob." her sobs were muffled as she pressed her face into his chest further. "What have I done? How could I do this, to them, my family. What have I done."

His heart broke for her, he felt a tear coming to his own eyes, "No, shhh. You did what you thought was right. After all we've learned today, I feel you made the best decision." he held one arm around her back and stroked the back of her head with the other.

"Jakob… what would I do without you?" she muttered softly. The sound of his name as it slipped from her lips was like music to his ears. In the last week he'd been so afraid of losing her, of losing his only reason to live.

"Shh, you'll never have to know, I'm not going anywhere." he continued to softly stroke her head.

She fell silent, her shoulders heaving slower, she tilted her head up and locked her eyes onto his "Jakob, will you dance with me, like when we were younger?"

"Of course, anything for you my lady." he dropped one hand to her waist and took her hand into his own, weaving her thin fingers between his. Her hand gently ran up his chest before resting softly on his shoulder.

"We've no music." Corrin said, a small smile beginning to creep across her face.

Jakob began to softly hum the song that had been playing when he'd asked her to dance at her birthday party all those years ago. He spun her gently around the floor, suddenly feeling happier than he had in days, Corrin's smile and meek giggles made him sure she felt as happy as he did. He watched her as she tossed her head back, closing her eyes, the candle light dancing shadows across her petite features. He tilted her back slowly, and held her there, marveling at her alabaster skin, her copper hair as it fell in candy coloured swirls to the ground. Corrin's eyes fluttered open, her face now only a few inches from her butler's. She looked into his deep purple eyes, the ones who'd comforted her and watched her lovingly for so many years. She took him in, his long slim nose, his pointed chin, his stunningly handsome face and in a sudden moment of bravery, she leaned in closer to him, softly pressing her lips to his.

Jakob wasn't expecting Corrin's kiss, surprised was an understatement but he was elated none the less. He pressed back into her kiss for a moment longer, as he did, he wrapped his arms around her back, lifting her back upright. He pulled her in, his mind racing. What was happening? He had dreamt of this moment for years, what her lips would feel like, what her kiss would taste like. It was as sweet as he had imagined. Jakob's rational mind made its way back to the forefront, "No." he softly muttered against her mouth as he pulled away from her.

Corrin looked hurt by what she perceived to be his rejection. "What? Why?" she asked, trying to once again weave her fingers around his.

Jakob stepped back, a shadow accenting his already gorgeous profile "I can't, we can't. You're a princess, I'm just a servant. This can't happen, this is improper."

"I don't care what's proper Jakob, I want you." she closed the gap between them.

"No, no. You're in a terrible state with all that's happened. I can't take advantage of you in this situation." he didn't bother trying to escape her this time.

"Take advantage of me? I kissed you, I know you'd never take advantage of me or hurt me Jakob." she stood up slowly on the tips of her toes, pressing her lips softly on to his. "If you don't want this then I apologise and it will never happen again. I'm so sorry." she dropped back down to the flats of her feet and looked at him again before turning to leave.

Jakob's hand caught hers in a flash, pulling her quickly back to him before feverishly crushing his lips into hers. All of his feelings for her, everything he'd hidden spilling out in a passionate kiss. He lifted her up, into his arms, never breaking his kiss. He reveled in the sensation of her hands groping his back before tangling into his hair. He half thought he was dreaming, only in his wildest dreams would Lady Corrin return his affections.

Suddenly he was caught off guard and pulled from his thoughts as he felt Corrin's thin hands sliding under his shirt and over his slender abdomen. "Corrin?" his voice was breathy as he muttered her name without her usual title. "What are you-" he was cut off as Corrin tenderly pressed her lips to the dip in his collarbone before she trailed her kisses up his neck to the crux of his jaw. Her intentions were no longer unclear.

Jakob flopped his mistress onto his bed, crawling over top of her. With one arm on each side of her body, Jakob took in her form sprawled beneath him as he straddled her. She smiled coyly as she grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head. She stopped briefly to take in his slender, gently muscled frame. Her face lit with a bright red blush at the sight of her friend, now lover, half naked above her. She pulled him down onto her, running her fingertips along his body. He pressed his lips to her throat, eliciting a soft moan from Corrin. He paused, his fears once again overcoming him "Corrin, are you really sure you want this?"

"Jakob, you silly thing, yes." with that she kissed him again, more fervently, hoping to prove her point. Jakob no longer needed convincing, he'd disregarded his usual caution and given in.

He groped her chest gently with one hand as he slipped her gown off of her, leaving her completely naked. He had little time to take in her beauty before she had reached back up, tugging his trousers from his body. He pressed his lips to hers, muttering her name before slipping his tongue into her mouth. Corrin lowered Jakob onto her, and let out a gasp as he entered her. He stopped immediately, concerned he'd hurt her. With her reassurance, he began again.

Jakob awoke the next morning, completely naked and next to an equally naked Corrin. His confusion faded as memories of his passionate night with her became more and more clear. A feeling of dread overwhelmed him and he buried his face into his hands. "What have I done." he muttered to himself.

He eased out of bed slowly, so as not to wake his sleeping master. He lay her nightgown on the bed beside her, so she'd see it when she awoke. He dressed quickly into his usual uniform before tying his hair back. He glanced at his reflection but couldn't bear to look at himself.

Jakob ran to the kitchen he'd hastily cleaned the day before and began to clean more thoroughly, anything to escape what he'd done. He lit a fire and began a pot of tea, his hands shaking. He collapsed into an old chair, it gave a creak but supported him. Jakob buried his face into his hands again, this time the cool metal of his gauntlets met his skin as he sobbed softly. How could he let this happen? It was his job to keep her in line, not give in to his fantasies. He could no longer pretend he wasn't in love with her, and he was still sure she didn't feel the same. Last night had been a stress release for her, not out of love as it had been for him, he was sure of it. He'd have to be transferred, far away from her. No one could know about this, it would be such a scandal…

His thoughts were cut off by the whistle of the tea pot, in an attempt to pour his tea, he dropped a cup. It shattered loudly just as Gunter entered the room.

"My word boy! It's been ages since you dropped anything, what's gotten into you?" He teased.

An already edgy Jakob snapped at Gunter, even faster than usual "Leave me alone old man!" his pitch was wild and a sob threatened to escape.

"Gods, I don't know what on Earth is bothering you but you need to calm down. What will our little princess think of this behaviour?" Gunter scolded before making his way out to the courtyard.

What would she think? She certainly wouldn't take his resignation well.

"JAKOB!" Corrin's voice was shrill as she shouted down the stairs. She appeared a moment later, wearing one of the dresses he'd packed along for her. Her long copper curls brushed into submission and held back in her headband.

"What the hell, Jakob?" she made no effort of disguising her anger. "You make love to me and then disappear with no explanation?"

He couldn't find any words, so he decided not to speak.

"What did I do?" her anger quickly fell, exposing her hurt. Her pain broke his heart, but he had to do this, for her own good.

"I know this is about last night, did I do something Jakob? Please talk to me." she tried to reach him, but with each of her steps, he backed away from her.

"Corrin, Lady Corrin I mean, I'm sorry but… you need to fire me, have me sent anywhere else." he kept his head low as he gently scrubbed a dish, he couldn't face her as he did this.

"What? Jakob, what did I do to you? Whatever it was I'm so sorry, just the other day you said we'd always be together and then after last night I just-" she felt the sting of hot tears as they rolled down her cheeks.

"Last night is exactly why I must go, milady. I don't know what that was to you, but I have been in love with you for years Corrin. Since the day I watched you marvel at the outside world on your thirteenth birthday. Over the years, my love has only grown, but I've been able to suppress it, to hide it and be happy as only your loyal butler. I can't do that anymore, I can't pretend I don't love you and I won't be able to live as just your butler. But I have no place with you, you are a princess and I am a butler. I can't give you the life you deserve, I can't do anything for you and I can't subject you to a life with me just to please myself. For that reason, I beg you to transfer me." his words were so honest and raw that Corrin was a bit taken aback.

"Jakob, I…" she kissed him softly "I love you, I have for years. Last night, I made love to you because I wanted you, because I wanted to be with you. I knew it would change things but…" she slid her hand into his "But I wanted it to. I love you Jakob, please don't leave me."

He paused momentarily before pulling her into his arms, kissing her firmly ."Never" he muttered.


	17. Chapter 17

Corrin lay with her head in Jakob's lap, listening as he read to her, the sound of the river lapping at the shore provided a soothing undertone to his voice. A warm breeze blew softly over her. She watched her husband as the wind blew his snowy locks and fluttered the pages in his book.

"My dear, I do believe you'll fall asleep if you lay there much longer." he teased, cupping her cheek in one hand as he softly closed his book and lay it down beside him.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so tired these days and moments like this…" her voice trailed off, a pain filling her eyes.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead "I know, dear." he paused over her before softly pressing his lips back to her forehead "Corrin, you feel fevered. Are you all right?" concern spread across his face in an instant as the memory of her mysterious childhood affliction returned.

"I'm fine, just… I'm tired." she closed her eyes as he lovingly ran a hand through her hair.

"Well, we've nothing to do today, I say you have every right to rest." He lifted her into his arms as he stood.

"Jakob, I can walk!" she protested.

"Nonsense, no tired wife of mine will be made to walk!" and with that, he carried her off before she could fight him further.

They entered their room and Jakob skillfully pulled the blankets back on their bed and lay his wife in gently.

"Really love, I'm fine." she said, though her voice betrayed her statement.

"Corrin, you forget how well I know you. You are not fine, now rest, no one will think less of you for being tired. I'll return shortly with some tea." he kissed her lips tenderly and exited the room.

With a sigh, Corrin snuggled down into the bed. He was right of course, she was exhausted. This war was taking its toll on her. She'd been lucky enough to secure a few Hoshidan troops, namely her sister Sakura along with her retainers and the ninja Kaze. Still, they were vastly outnumbered on both fronts. The stress had certainly caught up with her, she hadn't felt well for the last few weeks.

"Corrin" Jakob softly whispered as he entered their chambers carrying her tea. A smile spread across his cheeks when he saw her, already fast asleep. He'd known how poorly she felt, he silently sat her tea down and sat down on the edge of the bed, careful not to jostle her. He watched her sleep, admiring her, her strength in these last few weeks had truly been incredible. He was so proud of her, proud she was his wife. It still felt foreign on his lips, Corrin was his wife, she'd said yes, she'd married him, she loved him. Nothing could've ever made him happier, his former dreams were now his reality. "Sleep well, my love." he softly stroked the back of her hand and left the room to tend to his other duties.

Corrin had slept the entire day and night, waking only briefly to eat her dinner, and that was at Jakob's request. The next morning she woke groggily and rolled over to face her husband, who of course had awoken before her.

"Feel better, my beauty?" Jakob said with a smile, placing a kiss on her cheek.

She looked around the room, mildly disoriented "How long was I asleep?"

"Oh, the second half of yesterday and all through the night."

"Gods… why didn't you wake me? I didn't need to-" she stopped mid sentence and shot out of bed.

"Corrin? What is it?" Jakob was up at once, following after her.

Corrin made it to a bucket in the washroom just in time, her retching started immediately, tossing up her dinner from the night before. Panting heavily, She wiped her mouth on the hem of her nightgown. "I'm sorry, that just came out of nowhere."

"No don't be sorry." He rubbed small circles into her back "Do you feel unwell?"

"I don't really, it just came over me all of a sudden." she stood slowly, her head spinning.

"I'll summon a healer, you lie back down." he placed an arm around her lower back, steadying her, and ushered back into bed.

"I'm okay, it was probably just from stress. It happened after I thought about how long I'd been asleep." she tried to break from his arms and head for her wardrobe to dress for the day.

"Perhaps." He redirected her back into the bed "But, I'd rather have you looked at just in case. If you are ill, you've no place working until you're better."

"Jaaaaakob." she whined as he pulled the blankets up to her chin "No, I can't. There's already so much left undone from yesterday!" her protests fell on deaf ears.

"I have taken care of everything love. Now, rest while I find a healer." he left quickly.

She didn't feel ill, she loved her husband dearly but his coddling could get frustrating at times. She crawled from her bed, making her way over to her wardrobe and pulling out a dress for the day. Corrin slid the dress over her head, tugging it down into place, she sat back on her bed, combing through her hair. She would at least look halfway decent, even if he insisted she rest. A knock at the door interrupted her.

"Sister?" Sakura's soft voice was barely audible through the door. "Jakob said you were ill?"

"I'm fine, but, come in." Corrin said.

The door opened, Sakura entered first with her healing staff in hand, Azura followed behind her, closing the door quietly.

"Jakob says you got sick after you woke up and that you've been feeling unwell for a few days now." Sakura said "So, I brought a staff for stomach flus."

"Really I'm okay, I just got a little too worked up is all." Corrin said, smiling at he sister and friend.

"So, um, you got sick after you woke up?" Azura asked.

"Yes but I-"

"And, you've been feeling off for a few weeks now?" she interrupted Corrin.

"Well… yes, but I'm not ill. I promise." Corrin was suddenly hesitant.

"Um…" Azura paused "Corrin, I don't mean to be rude, but, when was your last cycle?"

"My cy-… Oh gods." she blushed "No, no, you think I'm…" a nervous giggle escaped her lips.

"Well, it does seem possible." Sakura chimed in softly.

"No, because my…" she thought about it and realised she had no idea when it had last come. Surely it had though, she just didn't pay attention. She'd been so distracted with the war effort.

"So, when was it?" Azura asked again, bringing Corrin from her thoughts.

"I… I don't know." Corrin muttered.

"Sakura, do you have any way to check?" Azura looked at the small girl.

"I-" she fumbled through a bag at her side "I do. Yes, if you're alright with checking, Corrin."

Corrin nodded her head, she couldn't speak, her mind was racing.

"Lie down please." Sakura instructed. Corrin complied and Sakura waved a staff over, from head to toe, allowing a light to envelop her. The light slowly dissipated, lingering longer on her lower abdomen.

"What does that mean?" Corrin managed to croak out.

Sakura looked directly into her Corrin's eyes "Um, it means… you're pregnant." her voice trailed off as she tried to gauge her sister's reaction.

"Corrin?" Azura said softly.

"I'm… I'm pregnant." she repeated quietly.

"Are you okay?" Skaura asked softly.

"Yes, I mean I'm happy, I am. I'm ecstatic, but, I'm scared. I'm bringing a child into this war…" she paused "I have to try to safely carry a child in a war."

"It will be difficult, but Jakob dotes on you so well, I'm sure he'll keep you both safe." Azura said.

"Jakob. I need to tell him." Corrin sat up. "I just don't know how."

"I'm certain you can think it over for awhile, he is observant but he hasn't caught on so far." Azura offered her solution, attempting to settle Corrin's nerves "Just, remain as calm as possible. That little one needs as little stress as possible."

Corrin nodded softly, "Yes, I'll… I'll tell him, this evening." her fingers drifted to her abdomen, groping the space where soon she would be able feel her child.


	18. Chapter 18

"You've barely touched your tea, love." Jakob said "Or any of your food for that matter. Do you still feel ill?" he placed the back of his hand across her forehead.

"No, I'm… fine. I'm fine." her heart was pounding out of her chest. They'd never discussed children, she had no idea if he even wanted kids of his own. She thought of every way he could possibly react, surely he'd be happy. He had to be.

"Love? You're being very quiet this evening, have I done something wrong?" he asked, reaching out for her hand across the table.

She slipped her hand into his, thankful for something to help her feel grounded. "No, of course not, you could never… it's just." She exhaled deeply "Have you ever thought about having children?

He chuckled slightly "Is that what this is about?"

She nodded nervously.

"Of course, I've thought about it. I think one day, when this war is over and we're safe, we could try for a child." he said softly, running his thumb over her knuckles. "What brought this up all of a sudden?" he asked.

"So, you do want children?" she asked, hoping to narrow his answer down.

"Well, I suppose I do, yes." he looked at her, his brows furrowed slightly as they did when he was confused. "But, why the sudden interest Corrin?"

'Tell him, tell him.' she thought to herself.

"I was just wondering I suppose" she panicked.

"Alright then?" he said, a hint of confusion still audible in his voice.

Corrin tried to return to her dinner, she slowly chewed one bite but her nerves had her on the verge of vomiting. She sighed deeply, slamming her fork down on the table .Jakob looked up from his plate, startled by the loud knock of metal hitting wood.

"Jakob. I have something to tell you." She said, mustering up all of her courage.

"Okay? Is everything alright?" he asked.

"No, I mean yes, but.." she growled softly, urging herself to get it over with. She stood up from her seat and walked to the other side of the table. Jakob sat his silverware down, pushing his chair out from the table and turning to face her. Standing before him, she took his hands into her own. His eyes searched her's for answers, anything to calm him, his heart was pounding.

Corrin lifted one of his hands, placing it on her abdomen. He looked at her "Corrin?" he softly whispered, though he was beginning to understand.

"Jakob, I'm pregnant." she half whispered, she'd meant for that to come out better.

Jakob turned his eyes from her face to her stomach as he flattened his large hand across her abdomen. "You're…"

A tear began to well up in his eye, he turned his head away from her. Suddenly he stood up, pacing the floors of their room, his boots echoing loudly with each step.

"Jakob?" she asked, nervously. He'd not said anything, and his agitation only seemed to be growing, his pacing quickened and was accompanied by shallow breathing. "JAKOB!" she shouted this time.

He stopped pacing and fell back onto their bed, running his hands through his hair, untying his braids in the process. "I'm going to be a father." he muttered quietly.

"Yes, you are." Corrin said, sitting down beside him and placing a hand on his back. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No!" He turned to face her, stopping her mid sentence and pulling her into his arms "No, don't apologise, I'm not angry. I'm happy, I am."

"Then, why did you panic?" she asked softly.

"What if I'm like my own father? I don't know anything about children. What if I can't protect you or our child? I'm scared and honestly, I don't think I'm going to be a good father Corrin." he buried his face in his hands "I'm sorry."

"Jakob, look at me." she tilted his chin up, bringing his eyes to meet her own. "You are going to be an excellent father, I know you will. Look at how well you've taken care of me all these years. You've always been so nurturing and kind, maybe not to other people, but to me. And I know you'll do the same for our child." she kissed his cheek softly.

The flickering of a flame woke Corrin in the middle of the night, "Jakob? You're still up?" she looked over to her husband who had a candle burning on his bedside table and a book open across his lap.

"Yes" he said, eyes still locked on his book. "I couldn't sleep."

"What are you reading?" She asked sleepily, scooting across the bed and up to his side.

He wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head "Nothing really, the book I used to read to you when we were children." he paused "I'll read it to our child, when it's born."

She smiled as a warm sensation flooded her. A tear escaped her eye, warming her skin as it trickled down until it landed on Jakob's forearm. He closed the book quickly, wiping her cheek tenderly with his thumb.

"I still feel like this is all a dream." Jakob said, his voice wistful, his mind lost in his thoughts. He pulled Corrin into his arms, as if to make sure she was real. "Do you know how long I've loved you, Corrin? In my wildest dreams, never would I have thought this would have happened. I used to imagine, what your kiss would be like, how it would be to hear you say 'I love you' but I knew you were royalty, and I was only a servant, so I tried to ignore it. I decided I'd be happy just to serve you forever. When you kissed me, I thought my life could never get any better. But then you made love to me, and I thought from there, it was impossible to be happier. Then, you told me you loved me, and then you accepted my proposal, you became my wife. And I was absolutely overjoyed, I was happier than I thought possible, I decided that was all I needed to die a happy man. Until today. Today, you have given me the greatest gift I've ever been given, you're having my child… I never knew I could feel this much love, this much joy."

"Jakob…" Corrin's voice was tinged with tears of happiness.

"There are times I fear I'll wake up, and that this will all have been a dream. I just never imagined as a child, that when I was abandoned at the castle it would be the best thing that ever happened to me, that it would lead to all of this."

Corrin wasn't used to Jakob being so candid, she was nearly sobbing at this point.

"I know I'm a mean, cynical bastard. But, you have always been so kind, strong and loving. You salvaged what bit of love I had left and increased it a thousand fold and I will work my entire life to ensure that you and our child are happy and safe, I promise."

"You've already made the happiest woman alive. You always have, and I know you always will." She kissed the back of his hand, felt his smooth skin against her lips. Slowly she trailed her kisses up his arm, to his collar bone and onto his throat.

He eased away from her and moved further down on the bed. Very gently, Jakob lay his head on her stomach. "Hello, little one. I love you so much already." he whispered to his growing child before softly kissing her abdomen.

Corrin smiled at him as she ran her fingers through his long white hair. "See, you're already an incredible father." her chest suddenly began to rock as she laughed loudly.

Jakob looked at her, confused by her random laughing fit. Corrin calmed herself and managed to wheeze out "I just-" another chuckle escaped her throat "Remember how much Gunter teased you when we got married? Imagine what he's going to say about this!"

Jakob's cheeks burned a bright crimson "Oh, that damned old man!"

"Hey, now! He raised us y'know, so, it's sort of his grandchild." she said.

"His grandchild?" Jakob questioned.

"Well, in a sense. He raised us, and you know he's always thought of us as his own, and I've thought of him as my father. Neither of us really have parents. He's the closest our baby will come to a having a grandfather."

"I suppose so." Jakob mused softly, beginning to doze off with his cheek still resting on Corrin's stomach.

She smoothed his hair back down into place, as he began to drift off to sleep "Goodnight, I love you both." She whispered as she blew out the candle.


	19. Chapter 19

"I hope you don't mind my asking, but what do you intend to do after the child is born?" Silas asked, his gentle voice stained with genuine concern, his steely grey eyes locking onto the white haired butler across the kitchen.

"Generally after a child is born, one raises it Silas. Sort of goes hand in hand really." Jakob's tone was as sarcastic as usual as he boiled the water for Corrin's tea.

"Jakob, you knew what I meant. This is a war, how do you intend to keep a newborn safe?" Silas stood and walked toward Jakob "Who will even deliver the baby?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but Corrin has selected Camilla. She'd helped some of the servants deliver babies if the healers couldn't make it." Jakob said, not looking up from his cooking.

"Camilla? She was trying to kill you only a few months ago, and now you trust her?"

"She's my wife's sister Silas. And, if I'm not mistaken, did we not have a skirmish with you only weeks after Camilla? Making you hostile to us more recently than she." his words came out as sharp as his daggers.

Silas cringed "Look, I'm just trying to help. And, again I apologise, but, do you even feel comfortable raising a child, with your background it just-"

Jakob cut him off "I realise that you look for some sob story in everything but I assure you I am not one. I have my wife and child under control. Now, if you'll excuse me, Corrin is waiting for her tea."

Jakob lifted his tray and briskly exited the kitchen, making his way to their living quarters.

"AH! There you are my boy. Any sign of that baby coming yet?" Gunter's voice boomed.

"Gods help me, will no one let me get this damned tea to my wife this morning?" Jakob hissed.

Gunter, used to Jakob's grating demeanor, completely ignored him "I give it two more days tops, poor little lady looks fit to burst."

Jakob sighed, he knew he couldn't escape Gunter "We're expecting the little one any time now. Corrin's birthing room is set up already. Now, I'm on my way to check on her if you don't mind."

Jakob eased the door to their room open, in case Corrin was still sleeping, though he highly doubted it. She'd gotten so restless lately.

As he expected, she was up and standing at the window, surveying the landscape.

Her long thin fingers gently rubbed circles into her stomach, "Our little one is very active today." she mused cheerfully.

Jakob sat the tray down, more quickly than he usually would've, the tea cups clinking together and sloshing the beverage across the tray. He nearly ran to his wife, wrapping one arm around her back and tenderly rubbing her protruding abdomen with the other. She was right, he'd never felt his child move this much before. In fact, he'd already begun to teasingly refer to the child as "little lazy bones" due to its usually calm demeanor. Beneath his gloved palm, the baby rolled and wiggled, delighting Jakob with each movement.

He leaned down, resting his chin on the little princess's shoulder "What do you think we'll have?" he asked, his tone unusually calm and soothing as he imagined the baby he'd soon be meeting.

Corrin exhaled slowly, enjoying the sensations of her husband's affections "I don't know, I keep imagining a baby boy, but who knows?"

He tilted his head around, tenderly pressing his lips into her cheek and tightening his grip on her waist before trailing his kisses to her lips.

"Jakob!" Corrin giggled at his forwardness. As proper as he acted in front of others, he was rather affectionate in private.

"Forgive me my dear." he said, a sly smile stretching across his lips. "I just find it so hard to maintain decorum around you sometimes."

"Mmmm is that so?" Corrin teased, turning to kiss her husband, she pressed into him softly. A swift kick from the baby interrupted the moment. Jakob chuckled as he rubbed his child.

"I don't suppose you like being in the middle of this eh?" he asked the wiggling infant. Another kick answered Jakob "My, my, you are rather restless today aren't you?" he placed a hand on Corrin's abdomen as he felt her muscles begin to pull and tighten. He turned his face to his wife, her face was twisted in pain, contorting her delicate features into a hard grimace. "Corrin?" He asked, suddenly having to try to maintain his composure.

"I think I'm in labour." She panted, her breathing erratic from the pain.

"I'll get Camilla! Just, just hold on." Jakob kissed her forehead and dashed out of the room in hysterics. He ran faster than he'd ever run before, his feet throwing up dirt as he frantically searched the courtyard for his sister in law. He caught sight of Camilla harvesting the last of the berry crop before the November chill could finish it off.

"Camilla!" he shouted as loud as he could.

The purple haired princess looked up to see the frantic young man running full speed at her, his hair hanging loose, the ribbon pulled from it by the wind. He came to a halt only inches before her, not pausing to breath he spat out "Corrin's in labour, the baby is coming-

now." he turned and began to run back to the living quarters before the regal woman had a chance to respond. Camilla dropped her basket of berries and took off after him.

"Baby comin'?" Takumi asked as the pair breezed past him, both were too preoccupied to give him an answer.

Corrin had laid down on the bed and was hissing in pain when her husband and sister entered the room.

"Oh my precious sister, come now, let's get to the birthing room." Camilla said in her seductive tone before slipping an arm around her little sister.

"I, I don't think I can walk."her chest rattled as she breathed.

"I'll carry you love." Jakob swooped in and lifted her into his arms, running out of the room. Jakob moved as gently as possible so as not to jostle her as they traveled down the hall. The makeshift birthing room was what had been Jakob's room their first night in the fort, before he began to stay with Corrin. Though the moment was tense, Jakob couldn't help but smirk at the irony, the bed that had started all of this would be the bed in which their child was born.

"Jakob, lay her in the bed and fetch me some hot water please." Camilla barked sharply. Jakob lay her down as instructed and stroked back her long hair, exposing her forehead.

"I'll be right back love. Hang on okay?" he waited for her to nod at him before rushing out like a madman to retrieve the pitcher of hot water.

Corrin lay still as her sister removed her dress and replaced it with a tattered old night gown that she left curled up, exposing her lower body. "I'm sorry sweetie." Camilla muttered as she worked. Corrin gasped and gripped the sheets on the bed until her knuckles turned a snowy white as a harder contraction wracked her small body. Jakob entered the room carrying the pitcher of water, ever the diligent man, he took the scene in stride and began set up the water tub. "Thank you Jakob, you may leave now." Camilla said as she began to soak a washcloth in the water.

"I'm not leaving, I'm staying the entire time." His voice was firm and unwavering. "You'll need help anyway." He shrugged his shoulders out of his waistcoat and vest, untied and removed his tie, slipped his gloves off and cuffed his shirt sleeves up to his elbows, exposing his defined forearms.

"Fine." Camilla spat, fully aware it would be impossible to get him to leave, no matter how improper this was.

Another contraction drew a scream from Corrin's lips. Jakob placed a hand on her knee and pressed his forehead to the little princess's, his hair still hanging loose was draped over face like a curtain. "It's alright, it's going to be okay, I'm here." he whispered softly as he cupped her face in his hands, her crimson eyes caught his.

"I don't think I can do it. It's only going to keep getting worse." She said, her voice hitching in her throat as she vocalised her fear.

"No, no, you are the strongest woman I know, you can do this. I promise." he murmured, she nodded and squeezed his hand as an even worse contraction shook her. A delicate whimper prefaced the agonising scream that he'd known was coming. Her screams broke his heart, he'd known this would be difficult, but he felt fully responsible for this pain. Once the contraction had subsided, he broke free from her grip and walked to Camilla at the foot of the bed.

"Has the baby moved down at all?" he asked quietly, hoping Corrin wouldn't hear them and get discouraged.

"Barely, I think this birth will be a long one unfortunately." She said "Poor thing, these are some of the worst contractions I've seen." she continued to clean Corrin as she spoke. "How do you know so much about this Jakob?" She asked.

"I read up on delivery right after I found out she was pregnant, in case we didn't have anyone around to help by the time the baby was born." His tone was very matter of fact.

"You were going to deliver your own child?"

"I didn't think I'd have much of a choice." a scream from Corrin drew him back up to her to hold her as the pain passed.

Hour after hour passed, each more painful and nerve wracking than the last. Corrin's skin had turned an ashen grey, her eyes surrounded by rings of purple, her breathing shallow and weak. Jakob lay a hand on her forehead, she was cold and damp. His heart felt as if it fell into his stomach. He kissed her hands before returning to sit with Camilla. "Any movement?" he asked nervously.

"I'm afraid not, and she's lost a great deal of blood." Camilla gestured to the piles of once white linens surrounding her. Jakob ran a hand over his face and through his frizzy hair. "I'm really worried for her Jakob, I don't know if..."

"No, don't say that. Would a healer help? Elise or Sakura, or even myself? I'm a little rusty but, would it help?" he begged.

"It may, do you have any staves on you?"

"I have a few in our room. I can retrieve them quickly."

"I'd recommend you do so." she said softly as she returned to dabbing the blood from her younger sister's skin.

Jakob stood and quickly exited the room, he closed the door behind him and without a chance to think about it, he slid down the wall, landing with a hard thud. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed softly. He couldn't live if he lost her, or the baby... or both.

"Jakob?!" A startled voice found his ears, he looked up to see Elise, standing and looking at him from the end of the hall, her eyes wide with fear. How must he look he wondered, surely it was awful. He was in only his black pants and his white shirt, the rolled sleeves and chest now stained with his wife's blood, his usually tame hair hung loose and mangled, his eyes swollen and red from crying.

Elise ran at him full speed "Is she okay? Jakob?" The young princess was in tears as she asked.

"Go away Elise. It's fine." he barked as he stood and entered their room to grab the staves he'd been asked to retrieve in the first place.

"No, it isn't." She said, more sorrowful than before.

"Go away." He said coldly before entering the birthing room and shutting it firmly behind him. He took in the scene and had to will himself not to cry, Corrin was nearly unconscious at this point, her poor body exhausted from pain and blood loss, the room was filled with rags, towels, and blankets that were soaked in her blood.

"Do you have the staves?" Camilla asked sounding more frightened than he'd ever heard her before.

"Yes." he raised his staff and held it above his wife "I just hope it works." he swung it swiftly while quietly uttering a spell, bathing her in a gentle white light.

"Anything?" Camilla asked.

"No." he waved the staff again, chanting in a rougher tone, a brighter light danced around the weak woman. Jakob waited, staring as he watched the colour return to her face and her breathing and pulse return to a normal rate, her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him. Jakob burst into a smile through his tears, he laughed with relief as he lay his head on her chest.

Camilla dabbed a tear from her eyes "Are you ready to try again my treasure?" She asked Corrin.

Corrin let out a tired sigh "Yes, I'm ready."

"I think the baby's low enough now, when you feel the next contraction, push."

Corrin did as her sister asked, Jakob held her hand for support as she brought their child into the world. A newborn's cry filled the room, "One more darling!" Camilla called. Corrin nodded back and pushed down, even harder. The crying intensified "It's a boy! A beautiful boy." Camilla chimed as she severed the tie between mother and son and wrapped the tiny child in a blanket. She handed her sister the tiny boy and began to clean the room.

Corrin was sobbing as she held him "Hello little one." she lightly kissed his fingers. She took him in, every tiny detail, he was perfection. "You look like your father."she chuckled, he truly did, the only traces of Corrin were his chin and hair. He began to whimper "Ah, I bet you're hungry! You've had a big day, huh little man?"she exposed one breast and tucked her son up against it, he began suckling almost immediately, feeding for several minutes before pulling away, milk pooling at the corners of his mouth. "Oh my boy, I love you so much, more than you'll ever know." she whispered to the small infant.

Jakob stood next to them, crying as hard as his wife at the sight of their son. Corrin looked up at Jakob "Do you want to hold him?" she asked through her tears. The ecstatic new father held out his arms for his son as his wife tenderly tucked the boy in them.

Jakob ran his hands lightly over the tuft of thin copper hair on the baby's head "Just like your mother's" he muttered before kissing his son's forehead. "Look at you." he laughed softly. Jakob sat on the edge of the bed next to his wife, holding their boy in his arms, Corrin leaned her head on his shoulder, "What shall we call you?" he whispered.

"I like Dwyer." Corrin said, her voice hoarse but gentle.

Jakob smiled at the baby "Dwyer huh? I like that." the boy yawned and stretched in his father's arms "Hello, Dwyer."

Corrin yawned, matching their son. "Tired?" Jakob asked, wrapping his free arm around his wife and pulling her to his side. She nodded softly against him. "What do you think Camilla, is it safe for her to sleep?" he asked.

"I'd say so, I think she's earned it." the older princess said with a sly smile as she examined her nephew from a distance.

Corrin smiled softly before leaning back, she fell asleep as soon as she hit the pillow. The boy wriggled in his father's arms, eliciting an uncharacteristically playful response from Jakob as he began to baby talk the child "Wook at you, you wittle thing. You're such a handsome wittle boy. Yes you are, yes you are!"

"I was wrong about you." Camilla said smoothly.

Jakob's face lit a brilliant red, he'd forgotten she was in the room "I don't know what you mean." he stuttered.

"I never thought when I brought you to the fortress that it would lead to this, when you were younger, I could see how much you and Corrin cared for each other. I remember the day I realised you were in love with each other, it was her sixteenth birthday, when you were dancing together. I wasn't happy, no, let me rephrase that, I was thrilled that Corrin was happy, but I didn't think you were good enough for her." she paused "Not for the reason you're thinking, not because of your status, because in my mind no one was good enough for my precious baby sister. And then I joined the army, only to find out she was married to you and not only married to you, but pregnant with your child. I must admit I wasn't terribly happy. But you are good to her, you always have been and I know you always will be, and admittedly, you're doing a good job with Dwyer."

"Camilla I-"

"You don't have to say anything. Just know, I'm sorry." She said "He's absolutely gorgeous by the way."

"Would you like to hold him?" he asked softly, still admiring his son.

"May I?" she reached for the boy, Jakob eased him into her arms. "Hello, Dwyer." She whispered softly "I'm your aunt Camilla." a tear rolled down her cheek, "I bet daddy wants you back now." she handed him back over gently and began to dry her eyes. "Well, I suppose the others probably want to meet you."

Jakob nodded, he stood slowly, trying not to upset the infant. "Let's let the others gawk at you for a moment son." he laughed and opened the door, outside waited a crowd, he sighed, certainly this had been Elise's doing. He didn't have to wonder long, Elise bobbed her way to the front of the crowd.

"Is that the baby?" She asked.

"No Elise, this is some other baby, I just happened to find it in the room." He said.

"Oh Jakob!" She stamped her foot hard against the floor. "You're supposed to be happy and you're still being mean."

"I am happy, and I'm not being mean. That wasn't a good question, so you didn't get a good answer." he smirked at her.

"Just show me the baby!" She huffed angrily.

He rolled his eyes at the little blonde nuisance "Meet your nephew, Dwyer." He said through a proud smile as he pulled the blanket back to expose the wiggly baby boy.

Elise gasped "A boy! I have a nephew! Oh he's so cute! Can I hold him? Please?"

"Careful, please be careful Elise." He said as he handed her the baby.

"Hi cutie!" She chimed "How is Corrin?" she asked looking back up at Jakob.

"Tired, but fine, she's sleeping now." he answered as he lifted his son back out of Elise's arms.

"So I have a grandson eh?" Gunter said, pushing through the onlookers and standing beside the young white haired man.

Jakob grumbled but he knew what Corrin wanted "Yes, a grandson old man."

"Dwyer huh? Let me have a look at you." He lifted the boy with an expert's touch and examined him "Big, strong boy aren't you? You look just like your father, well, except for that hair!" he rocked the boy softly and kissed his forehead then slid him back into Jakob's arms "Congratulations Jakob, now before we tucker the poor little thing out, maybe you should get back in there with your wife."

"Hold on." Jakob said firmly, walking across the hall to Corrin's Hoshidan siblings. "Would either of you like to see him?" he asked.

Usually standoffish, Takumi seemed to melt immediately at the sight of the boy "I'd like to." he answered quickly.

Jakob awkwardly held out the child as Takumi took him "Hey there, Dywer huh? That's a weird one but it fits. When you grow up, maybe I can train you on the yumi. Sound good kid?" he smiled warmly at the baby before he handed the him back to his father.

"Sakura?" Jakob asked, taking a step toward her. She looked away nervously. "Are you sure?" he asked again.

"Maybe just for a moment." her voice was almost a whisper as she held her arms out for the baby. She looked him over in her arms "You're cute... It's n-nice to meet you little one." she quickly handed him back over to his father.

Jakob nodded at the pair and turned to walk back into the room where Corrin slept. He had his hand on the knob, prepared to enter when Gunter slapped his back warmly "We're all so happy for you two." he said.

"Thank you, everyone." He nodded awkwardly, unused to so much attention. He ducked quickly back into the room with his tiny son curled against his chest.


End file.
